


Carpe Diem

by Islandofmisfittoys13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandofmisfittoys13/pseuds/Islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn Harris is 29 years old and CEO/Founder of a new sports apparel company. Ashlyn tries to get Ali to partner with them. What will happen if they want more than a partnership?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so right now i still have another story to work on. I will update this as often as i can. Thank you reading!

Ashlyn took a deep breath as she walked out to the podium. All she could see was her company’s logo all around her. A huge crowd of press snapping picture after picture. There were bright lights shining in her face, making it insanely hard to focus her view on certain spots. Ashlyn searched the crowd for some of the most important people in her life.

Soon her eyes adjusted and she caught the waving of her family. Ashlyn’s mother and father were waving. Her brother was cheering while her nephew clapped and laughed. Ashlyn’s heart melted as support radiated off her family. Ashlyn sent a wink their way before looking down at her paper with her speech.

“Screw it,” She muttered under her breath. Ashlyn held her paper up into the air and ripped it into tiny pieces.  Immediately the crowd went silent. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath then exhaled before she opened her eyes again.

“Welcome everybody!” Ashlyn greeted, “You have absolutely no idea how amazing this feels right now. To see that you all attended such an important event and supported me through this journey is one of the most important pieces of my life.” Ashlyn paused, letting out a nervous breath.

“Since I could remember athletics were and still is a huge part of my life. Sports have shaped who I am today. For a fact I know that I wouldn’t be standing here, in front of all of you, if I had never played sports.” Ashlyn looked over to her family, giving them a reassuring smile.

“All too late I had realized that. In high school, I definitely had moments of slacking off but more than that I had my moments of trying my hardest with my academics. Throughout my high school career, I noticed how uneasy and how not so peaceful I was when I wasn’t playing a sport. One of the reasons I didn’t to play as often as I hoped was because I didn’t have much money.”

“My family is very fortunate. When I was younger, I was very fortunate. Yet, we still had trouble buying certain equipment and gear I needed for sports. Now, that reason is another reason as to why I am giving you this speech. I wanted to manage athletes’ career. Other than that, I mainly wanted to make equipment for all sorts of outdoor and indoor activities. Much like many other sports apparel companies, this was an idea but for me it was also a dream.”

“My dream was to make sports apparel and whatever else one could need for athletics, which was just as great and high quality as all the other companies you see, but for a cheaper price. I know that there are people who are just like me, who have the potential to be great that aren’t being looked upon because they don’t have the resources they need or want.”

 “Fortunately, my dream came true. So, I invite all of you on this journey with me into my world. My world that is filled with nothing but absolute bliss, peace and pure happiness that is shown through the love of the game. Follow me on this new adventure with my new company, Wild Wolf.”

Cheers erupted from the audience as Ashlyn stepped down from the podium. Her first thought was to find her family. As Ashlyn tried to get to them, she was swarmed by reporters. Ashlyn politely answered as many questions as she pleased before apologizing as she walked over to her family. When she reached them, her mother wrapped her in a big bear hug. Her dad patted her back. Everyone congratulated her.

“I am so proud of you, honey.” Ashlyn’s mom smiled wide, tears in both eyes and a camcorder in her right hand. Her mom always recorded big events or games she had throughout her life. Ashlyn pretended like she hated it. She didn’t, she loved it.

“Thanks, mama. I’m glad you all were able to make it.” Ashlyn hugged her mother first, moving to her father, next her brother then nephew.

“Good job up there.” Her dad said proudly.

“So Ash, does this mean I get free stuff?” Chris nudged her, wiggling his eyebrows.

“We’ll see,” She laughed, nudging him back. “I need to take care of my athletes first.” She winked, silently telling him yes.

“Sweet,” Chris laughed, hugging his sister tight and lifted her into the air.

“Chris, put your sister down! You’re scaring me.” Their mother smacked both of her children.

“Ah, ma!” Chris dropped his little sister and rubbed his arm.

“Geez, I thought your smacks would hurt less with old age. Boy was I wrong.” Ashlyn commented, earning herself another slap on the arm.

“Dear, I think there are a few reporters wanting to interview you.” Ashlyn’s father told her, gesturing towards a few reporters standing back and waiting.

Ashlyn was thankful that they were the few journalists who had the common decency to be patient. Ashlyn nodded to her family and told her to meet them at the restaurant they had planned to go to. Once the see you latter’s were exchanged, she made her way over to the group of interviewers.

“Ashlyn, so you just kicked off the start of your very own business at the young age of 29, how does it feel?” One interviewer asked, holding up a recorder.

“It feels without a doubt, amazing. I never thought in a million years that I’d be one of the lucky ones whose dream came true but I am.” She answered with her signature dimpled grin.

“Ms. Harris, you branded your company with the name, Wild Wolf. Is there any meaning behind it?” Another reporter asked, Ashlyn turned her head towards the young lady and nodded.

“Actually there is. It’s sort of a funny name since Wolves are wild animals so why put wild in front of it right? Well, in the name, the world is the Wild piece and the Wolf is anyone who has a dream to become one of the best in whatever they do. Throughout time, I have come to realize that there are many different symbols the wolf symbolizes. The ones that spoke to me the most were that wolves mean, loyalty, cunning, generosity, intelligence, friendliness, compassionate, and communication. Wolves are also known for their strength, deep passion and faith, and possess high intellect. Any person who has to fight to make their dream come true possesses one or more of these characteristics. Wolves move in packs at times and an athlete knows that their team or their trainers and coaches, family and friends are their pack. They will do anything to stay loyal to them because they are their helping them reach their goal. Society will tell you that you will never make it or that you can’t because of certain issues or flaws, but you prove them wrong through protecting yourself, your pack and your dreams. You use one of the symbols to prove everyone wrong.” Ashlyn dwelled into the meaning.

“Beautiful.” The interviewer answered.

“Thank you so much. That really means a lot to me.” Ashlyn smiled before diving into answering more questions.


	2. Think About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided i was going to try to see if i can do an update for each story every other day. Hopefully i will be able to do that. Enjoy!

Ali had been watching the speech for the new company Wild Wolf. Her manager had wanted her to watch it, in hopes that Ali would think about partnering up with the company for a sponsorship. Ali was also spinning in the office chair as her manager read the article behind the meaning of the name and what their goal to achieve is as a company.

“Sounds like a fine establishment.” Ali admitted. She wasn’t sure if she should join the company. It was barely new, barely being put into stores, and barely knew what it was like to work with professional and elite athletes. She wanted to give this company a chance, but she was still outweighing the good and the bad.

“Look,” Her manger, Nico had stopped her spinning to look at her, “This is risky. I get it. You don’t want to join with a company who has probably has no idea what they are doing. I have talked things over with Ms. Harris. You will be going to the main office in Washington to see the origin of the company. You get to see what it’s like in the facility and how it’ll be if you partner up with them.”

“Do I have any say in that decision?” Ali asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, just give it a chance. We aren’t signing any papers that day. Not unless you decide if you want to at least. It’s just a tour. Look at it this way, you are Ali freakin Krieger. U.S Women’s National Team Defender. You are a hero for many young soccer players both boy and girl. You could bring more attention to this company. That’ll help both the company and you. The potential is there, Al. They just need someone to see that.” Nico responds.

“Alright, when is this tour?” Ali asks, getting up and walking to the conference room door.

“This Wednesday, we will fly out tomorrow, get settled then go to the office the next day.” Ali turns to face him and smiles.

“Thank you for everything.” She tells him.

“It’s my job.” He answers, “Now go home and pack! I’ve had enough of you for one day!” He causes her to laugh.

“Have a nice day, Nico.” She waves goodbye and heads out, greeting people throughout the office.

* * *

 

Ali got to her brothers apartment around dinner time. He was just finishing up his cooking when she called out for him. She made her way into the kitchen before plopping down into a chair.

“Hey babes,” He greets, setting up their plates.

“Hey,” She sighed, running a hand through her brunette hair.

“What’s up? Why are you sounding so Debby Downer?” He asks, placing their plates on the table.

“Nico is making me go check out this new company.” She tells him, sitting up.

“Let me guess, Wild Wolf?” He asks, handing her water and utensils.

“How’d you know?” Ali looks at her brother in both confusion and skepticism.

“No one has stopped talking about that company for the past week. Since the CEO’s speech was posted online, almost everyone is sharing it on twitter, Instagram, etc.” Kyla informs her. Ali is actually quite surprised.

“Didn’t expect that.”

“Yup, anyways what’s the problem?” He glances up at his sister.

“Honestly, I have no idea. I’m just being cautious. It’s a new company that isn’t as experienced as other companies...”  Ali drifts off, explaining what Nico had planned while they ate their dinner.

“Don’t knock it til’ you try it, Ali. You should go see the company first hand. Maybe it’ll help.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” She says, standing up to put her plate in the sink. “I have no choice.”

“Good,” Kyle laughs, whipping her leg with the kitchen towel.

“Ouch, Kyle!” Ali screams, rubbing the stinging part of her thigh.

“Oops, was that me?” Kyla fake gasps.

“If I get a welt I know who to come after.” Ali glares with a small smile.

“Bite me.” They laugh as Ali wanders off to go pack her things.

* * *

 

Nico and Ali sat in the designated terminal, waiting to board their flight.

“ ** _BOARDING FLIGHT 1124, LOS ANGELES TO WASHINGTON D.C. NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 1124, LOS ANGELES TO WASHINGTON D.C._** ” They hear over the intercom.

“Ready?” Nico looks over to Ali.

“Yup.” Ali answers, as they gather their luggage and carry on. “This will be fun Ali,” She whispers to herself while they make their way onto the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Fine Establishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been requesting longer chapters so i will be posting longer ones after i post the two chapters i have already written. Good thing is, i guess they can kind of count as one big one since i'll be posting them both today? Either way, enjoy lol.

Ashlyn was walking around the office to make sure everything was running smoothly. There were multiple coaches and trainers in different rooms for the younger and older athletes that were sponsored by the company or part of a program. Ashlyn wanted there to be indoor rooms in the gigantic facility designed for every sport the company could provide.

In College she played as a goalkeeper for UNC. Sadly, it didn’t go any further than that. She, of course, favorites the soccer section a smidge more than ever other section, mainly because she had more knowledge on that sport than others.  Ashlyn stopped in different conference rooms and personal offices to talk to a few of her employees. 

“Ashlyn, we need to plan a meeting day with Lia Nelson for lacrosse.” Her assistant Vivian says.

“Okay, um plan it for this Friday. 8:30 A.M. conference room two. Please and thank you.” Ashlyn sets up.

“All set. Oh and Ms. Krieger and her manager are in your office. They arrived about five minutes ago ma’am.” Ashlyn’s heart rate picks up with nervousness.

“Thank you Vivian, what would I do without you?” Ashlyn chuckles, placing a hand on Vivian’s shoulder.

“You’d be a mess.” Vivian laughed.

“I do not doubt that. See you soon, meet me in conference room one in about half hour. Please set up everything we need just in case Ms. Krieger does decide to sign with us.”

“You got it boss.” Vivian walks off and Ashlyn takes a deep breath before walking over to the elevators.

Ashlyn is in front of her office, adjusting her suit. She walks in and goes straight into greetings and apologies.

“Good morning, Ms. Krieger and Mr. Wells. I apologize for the wait. I was walking around, checking on my employees, making sure everything was running smoothly.” Ashlyn admits.

“Not a problem. You must be very busy.” Nico says.

“Yes sir. Anyways,” Ashlyn claps her hands together, “Shall we start the tour now?” Ashlyn asks, looking over to Ali. Ashlyn didn’t register what she looked like until now. _Wow, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ Ali nodded and gave her a wide smile. _Her smile will be the death of me._

“Please, after you Ms. Krieger and Mr. Wells.” Ashlyn holds her hand out as she waits for them to step out of her office first. She closes the door behind her then leads them to the elevator.

“The building we are in now is the main office building. Each level is filled with offices for different employees, who specialize in the sport that level is based off. The floor below this is soccer. Unfortunately, we won’t be seeing those offices until later.” Ashlyn tells them.

“So when will be able to visit those offices?” Ali asks, slightly curious as to why they aren’t allowed to see the floor yet.

“By the time we are done with the tour, hopefully your hesitance about partnering with us has changed and you can meet those who you’ll be working alongside.” Ashlyn confidently smirked. Ali would be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted or intrigued by Ashlyn. She was swooning ever since Ashlyn entered her office. To Ali, Ashlyn was smoking hot and definitely can rock a suit.

“Anyways, shall we move on to another building?” Ashlyn asked as they reached the first floor. “There are different buildings specifically designed for the sport of my athletes’ wishes.  For example over there is the basketball building,” Ashlyn pointed as they walked along the interior of the land, “There are multiple rooms with multiple basketball courts inside.”

“I thought we should focus on soccer since that is your dream and profession.” Ashlyn said, opening up the door that had **_FUTBOL/SOCCER_** in big letters across the door. The entire lay out was almost like a small college campus.

“Inside here is where we have different soccer pitches. Sadly they are turf since it is indoors but we do have grass fields extended throughout the land if you’d prefer to train on a nice beautiful day like today.” Ashlyn begins to lead them down to one of the open rooms. Above the doorway was a sign that said, **_FIELD 1._**

“If you’d like to take a look you can.” Ashlyn tells Ali, opening the door for her. Ali walks inside and is genuinely amazed. Everything looks beautiful and brand new. There was a door that led to a small locker room. Ali walked in, Ashlyn and Nico following behind.

“This looks incredible.” Ali laughs, looking around. She looks at the soccer balls gathered in the center. 

“Feel free to roam around.” Ashlyn tells both her and Nico.

Ali takes advantage of this and walks around. There was a small closet that was labeled, **_TRAINING EQUIPMENT._** Ali opened the door to see a wide variety of stuff one coach/player dreams to have. Ali felt like a kid in a candy shop. Ashlyn watched, mentally patting herself on the back. Ali decided to check out the locker room. The locker room will become a home filled with pregame rituals if this facility held games.

As soon as Ali entered the room, she fell in love. It was clean and pristine. There was the wolf logo for the company. Ali walked around to look at all the cubicles that were designated for players. The more she looked around the more she saw the inspirational quotes. All of it was amazing.

“Do you like what you see?” Ashlyn asked from the doorway.

“All of this was your idea?” Ali asked, still in awe.

“I planned my company and this entire company office all by myself. Obviously I didn’t put the work in to make it come to life but, I pictured what I wanted others and myself to see. Other very important and great people brought it to life.”  Ashlyn watched as Ali stared at the logo on the carpet in thought.

“Shall we continue?” Ashlyn said, breaking her from her thoughts. Ali gladly followed, mind slowly changing. Ashlyn led her clients through the rest of the building, stopping when Ali did to look at different rooms. The more they walked around, the more Ali fell in love with this center. Ali noticed movement and heard the sound of a foot connecting with a ball. She peeked into a room to find a young girl and boy training.

“That is Levi and Tegan. They are siblings. Both of them are extremely talented.” Ashlyn told her as she watched. Ali stood by while Tegan did her best to defend against Levi. One of their coaches was yelling at Tegan on what to fix. Another coach yelled at Levi on how to get out of certain situations that Tegan had put him in that made it challenging for him to get a chance to shoot.

Tegan’s coach called a time out. Both coaches walked over and helped the siblings on what to fix and how to maneuver their way around certain things.  Ali watched intensively before Ashlyn cleared her throat.

“Would you like to stay and watch?” She asked politely. Ali blushed and shook her head.

“This is my priority.” Ali responded. Ashlyn smiled and continued the tour.

“What you saw in there was part of another program I started. I met Levi and Tegan at the park one day when I had taken my nephew. They were kicking a soccer ball back and forth while watching a club soccer game at the park. Apparently they noticed me from when I played at UNC which was shocking because it was a few years back and I didn’t think they knew about it. Their parents played soccer and had showed them past games from when I played. Apparently, it was a family thing to watch women’s and men’s college soccer as well as professional soccer. They wanted to play just like their parents but they didn’t have the money or resources to do so. The next day I talked with the board of my company and set up a program to train players who wanted to play but didn’t have the money. Levi and Tegan were the first ones I signed up for the program and they have been training every day after school since then.”

“What if they have projects or homework? What about friends?” Ali asks. She thought the program starting because of them was extremely thoughtful and a great program.

“Academics come first here. Every day our players arrive, if they are in school they are to go to the tutoring center I have set up in each sports specified center. They go in, get help from tutors on whatever they need help on, finish their school work then change and go train. The tutors check to make sure they have everything finished. If the players have plans to go out with friends or have different school events or family issues, they usually call on their own to let us know they won’t be in to train. If they don’t, we call their parents or the players, if they are 18 or older, to make sure they are okay and aren’t in any trouble.”

“Very thoughtful.” Ali admits.

“Safety is a huge emphasis for the program. We want our athletes healthy, safe, and focusing on school if they haven’t graduated or aren’t in school.” Ashlyn replies, smiling. She is trying desperately to not grab ahold of Ali’s hand to lead her through the rest of the tour. It would be weird and way too forward. _This girl is making my heart race_. Ashlyn starts finishing up the tour by showing Ali the tutoring center then gym.

“Last but not least, the gym. We have a complete gym in every sports center. Inside the gym there are another few locker rooms. Anyone is able to come and work out in here. There are other programs we have for those that are in the program that Levi and Tegan are in where we randomly select athletes onto different teams and if the coaches for each team want, they can schedule a day to take their team to work out in the gym.” Ashlyn explains.

“All work no play huh?” Ali jokes. Ashlyn laughs and shrugs.

“It seems like it but we also have different buildings for everyone to go hang out and relax in. There is an arcade, coffee shop, physical therapist center, library, and much more put together in two buildings. One building is for the employees and the other for the athletes. I want nothing but the best for those who partner with us.” Ashlyn slid her hands into her suit pockets.

“Fine establishment you have running here.” Nico comments and Ashlyn thanks him.

“Your facility is so amazing it sounds too good to be true.” Ali laughs with Ashlyn and Nico.

“Seems like it, doesn’t it?” Ashlyn asks, leading the way back to the main building with the offices and conference rooms.

“Where are we going now?” Ali asks, looking at her surroundings more.

“Back to the main building to go to the conference room so we can discuss you partnering with us.” Ashlyn answers, walking proudly and confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a rad weekend. How are all of you? Thanks for reading!


	4. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here is chapter four! I am going to try to write a new chapter tonight since i picked out my outfit for my CEO and Sports Agent presentation tomorrow. I hope you enjoy. :)

Vivian was standing with a folder in her hand, waiting patiently for Ashlyn. When Ashlyn walked into the conference room, Vivian handed over the folder and Ashlyn thanked her. Vivian stood beside her as Ashlyn checked to make sure everything was there in the contract and understandable. She opened the folder, pulled a pen out of her suit pocket and set it on top of the contract. Ashlyn gave Ali and Nico some time to talk over the decision for the partnership while Ashlyn prepared to be persuasive.

“Thank you for letting us discuss outside.” Nico said, entering the room with Ali. Ashlyn walked over and pulled out their seats for them. The two thanked her as she walked back to her spot and they sat down.

“Oh no problem, I would have worried a bit if you two didn’t discuss anything.” Ashlyn laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“We have come to terms on the partnership but we would like to look over everything you have written out in the contract.” Nico started, pulling out a notepad from his briefcase.

“Yes, I understand Mr. Wells,” Ashlyn said, handing over the contract as she kept a copy at hand. “Before you go over it, I would like to discuss a few things if that’s okay?”

“By all means,” Nico responds.

“First order of business, I would like to thank you two for flying out from L.A. in such a short notice. Thank you for taking the time to come tour the facility. I could feel the hesitance radiating off you,” Ashlyn laughed quietly as she glanced over to Ali, who was now blushing.

“I understand why you two could be very hesitant to join. We are a new company in the sense of where we stand in the industry. Few years back I had created the company, it wasn’t until recently that my company had gained more attention and has gotten this huge. Along the way I worked with a lot of professional athletes, designers, anybody who knew what was needed to achieve the goals set out. I may not be as experienced as other companies, but I know that I will not let that stop me. When I contacted you, I knew it was because we needed someone who was very well known for the soccer section. All of the other sections of sports were covered except soccer. As the board and I tried to decide who to pick, immediately you, Ms. Krieger, had come to mind.” Ashlyn made eye contact, both holding the gaze.

“You are an amazing soccer player. I know you have experienced great times and some insanely upsetting times, much like many other great soccer players. Except, there is something about you, that I can’t pin point just yet, that makes you so amazing. I know joining us is very risky which is why I personally will make sure that everything needed to make sure you signed with the right company, will happen. Everything you need to know about the company and what is being asked is in the contract. If there is anything you would like to change please feel free to bring it up and discuss it.”

Nico and Ali thanked her. Ashlyn twirled her pen in her hand while she waited. She couldn’t take her eyes of Ali. She was pretty sure Ali knew that was well. Ali kept sneaking glances and blushing every time she had caught Ashlyn staring. _She blushes a lot. Ali’s blush is so cute though._

Ashlyn tried to listen to Ali and Nico whispering to each other about everything. The more they read the contract the more pleased they looked. Ali quietly gasped when she got to a certain point, raising her eyebrows.

“Wait, this says you’ll be designing apparel and gear line for me as well as pay me the same amount you’re paying the male athletes.” Ali looked up at Ashlyn.

“Yes, I don’t see a reason as to why our athletes shouldn’t be equal when it comes to their earnings and we try to make lines dedicated to certain athletes. We usually do that for the most known athletes and if we have anyone signed who achieves even more great things through their sport, when we feel it is time we also dedicate a line to them as long as they are professional athletes.”

“Wow that sounds amazing.” Ali says in awe.

“Thank you, Ms. Krieger.” Ashlyn nods, setting her pen down to clasp her hands together.

Another pause of silence took over the conference room. Ashlyn sat quietly, waiting and staring. Ali looked more and more pleased as well as Nico. They were surprised Ashlyn was able to achieve as many things as she did within a few years. Finally, Ali and Nico set down the contract and looked up at Ashlyn. To Ashlyn, examining the contract felt like centuries, but she was confident.

“We feel that what is being offered is perfect. The only issue is we need to make sure this works around Ms. Krieger’s time with the national team as well as her club.” Nico told Ashlyn.

“Absolutely, soccer comes first. I will make sure for future references that everything is scheduled around events, games and camps, and whatever else is vital.” Ashlyn smiled wide, showing her dimple.

“So sign at all the highlighted spots?” Ali asks, grabbing the pen that was given to her.

“Initial and sign where it says to at the highlighted spots then sign at the end of the contract please, Ms. Krieger.” Ashlyn tells her.  Ashlyn watched in pride and excitement as Ali flipped through the contract, initialing and signing wherever was needed.

“I guess we are all set. When would you like to announce your partnership to the public?” Ashlyn asks, getting up to take the contract from Ali.

“Would you prefer I announce it or yourself?” Ali asks, meeting her halfway to hand over the papers.

“Whatever pleases you, Ms. Krieger.” Ashlyn says, turning to Vivian. She hands her the folder, “Please make a copy of this and put it on my desk. Do you have the sponsorship package for Ms. Krieger?” Ashlyn asks, politely.

“Yes, I will get this to you in a few minutes and here is the sponsorship package.” Vivian says, grabbing a giant bag off of one of the seats. 

“Take your time. Thank you for everything Vivian and please feel free to take the rest of the day off.” Ashlyn tells her, taking the bag.

Ali’s heart fluttered at how genuinely polite Ashlyn is. For Ali, it’s easy for her to notice who is faking and who isn’t. She could see how grateful Ashlyn is for having Vivian’s help. She could see how much thought and hard work she put into creating this company. Ali could also see that working with Wild Wolf would definitely be something she would not regret.

“As a new sponsorship we have a sort of, ‘Swag Bag’ type of thing made for you. Every sponsor gets one. Here is yours, I think I picked out the right sizes.” Ashlyn blushes. Ali thanks her then rummages through the bag.

“This is perfect.” Ali says, “I would like to announce the partnership myself but I would like you to be in the picture with me.” Ali tells her, pulling out a workout jacket that had the huge wolf logo on the front.  “Nico, will you hold this for me please?” Ali asks, Nico nods and takes the bag from her.

“Vivian before you leave, do you mind taking a picture of Ms. Krieger and I please?” Ali hands over her cellphone.

 Ashlyn holds up the left side of the jacket and Ali holds up the right. The two squeeze in close and Ali instinctively slides her arm around Ashlyn. Ashlyn tenses up, surprised at the action. Ali realizes this and is about to remove her arm, but Ashlyn saves it and slides her arm around Ali as well.

“Okay, smile!” Vivian says. Ashlyn smiles, exposing the dimple once again and Ali smiles, revealing her nose crinkle. Vivian snaps the picture, “I should have become a photographer. That was a nice picture!” She says, everyone laughs at the comment and nods.

“That was a cute one. Thank you, Vivian.” Ali says, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

“Not a problem, Ms. Krieger. Thank you for signing on with us. You won’t regret it.”

“I believe you.” She smiles, grabbing everything she needs before she goes. Ali is about to walk down the hall when Ashlyn quickly stops her.

“Ms. Krieger, I just wanted to give you my personal business card. This one has my cell number on it so if you have questions please give me a call. We will probably do a photo shoot soon so I’ll give you a call so we can see when it works for you.”

“Of course and please, call me Ali. Ms. Krieger seems a bit too formal for me.”

“Woo, I’m glad. I thought I was going to have to be extremely formal with you.” Ashlyn breathes, fake wiping off sweat. Ali drops her head back in laughter.

“Funny. Have a nice day, Ashlyn. Feel free to call me whenever.” Ali tells her.

“You too, Ms. Krieger.” Ashlyn teases, “I mean Ali.” She winks at her and Ali once again blushes. _Ugh, Ashlyn could not be anymore attractive than she is when she is winking_. The moment Ali turns around. Ashlyn fists bump the air, running into the conference room then jumps to do a heel click.

“Ashlyn you are the most not smooth person I have ever known.” Vivian drops her head. Ashlyn looks at her confused, “Behind you.” Vivian mutters. Ashlyn turns her head to see Ali holding her stomach in laughter. Ashlyn is instantly embarrassed; she waves to make it less awkward.  Ali waves back, still laughing as she wobbles off.

“Did she seriously just see that?” Ashlyn asks, attention back on Vivian, who is currently laughing.

“Yup,” Vivian starts laughing harder before imitating Ashlyn on her fist bump and heel click. “Priceless. Oh geez, you are totally smitten.” Vivian throws behind her as she walks out of the conference room. “Have a nice day Ash. Try not to embarrass yourself more!”

“Nice one Harris. Nice one.” Ashlyn plops onto a chair, dropping her head onto the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's to come?!! Who knows? I don't to be honest but we'll see. ;)


	5. Dinner And Some Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately my track and field season hasn't completely ended (at least i hope not). I'll have a bit more time to post hopefully. For anyone who reads my other story that also reads this story, i apologize for not updating it. My mind has a smidge bit of writers block. I will try to update it soon though.
> 
> Enjoy.

Ashlyn didn’t arrive to her parents until 6 PM. It might seem early but to herself and Ashlyn’s family, she was late. Ashlyn made sure she got off work around 3:00 pm every day so she wouldn’t miss out on anything with her family. If something work related needed her attention she would bring it home to work on. Ashlyn got out of her beloved Jeep. She walked up to her parents’ house and knocked on the door.

“Hey honey,” Ashlyn’s mom greets. She pulls the front door wide open for Ashlyn to step in.

“Hey mama,” Ashlyn greets, stepping inside to hug her. They enter the house. Ashlyn is suddenly hit with the warm homey feeling and scent of food being made.

“Dinner is almost ready.” Ashlyn’s mom tells her, noticing her daughter visibly relax.

“It smells good,” Ashlyn compliments, “What did you make?” She asks, taking off her suit blazer to hang it up.

“You should recognize the smell,” Her mother giggles, “It’s yours and your brothers favorite.” Her mom answers, walking pass her towards the kitchen.

“You made peppersteak!” Ashlyn exclaims excitedly. Ashlyn starts running to the dining room when she feels little arms wrap around her legs.

“Hey little man!” Ashlyn shouts, looking down at her three year old nephew.

“Where is your daddy?” Ashlyn asks, reaching down and picks him up. She watches her nephew in deep thought and chuckles to herself, “Take me to your daddy dude.” Ashlyn tells him, she sets him down and holds out her hand. Bentley grabs her hand and starts guiding her to Chris.

“Hey sis!” He yells, standing from his chair to hug her.

“Hey bro,” She smiles, picking up Levi before hugging Chris.

“Just a few minutes ago. I was running over here until this handsome man attacked my legs.”  Ashlyn laughs, tickling her nephew.

“Hey!” Levi laughs, squirming to get out of Ashlyn’s arms.

“What? What am I doing?” Ashlyn feigns hurt, laughing again as she tickles her nephew more.

“Auntie Ashlyn!” Bentley exclaims. He stops himself from moving then grabs Ashlyn’s face, squeezing her cheeks together. “Ca-Can we g-go play?” He asks, squishing her cheeks more.

“Sure dude,” She smiles, trying to talk through her cheeks, “What do you want to play?” She asks.

“Hmm,” Bentley removes his hands before rubbing his chin, “Oh I know! Shoot’em up!” He shouts, clapping.

“Call of duty?” Ashlyn asks in slight shock, “Okay, you and your father need to calm down on the video games. I’m surprised your mama hasn’t gotten you two in trouble.” Ashlyn laughs.

“It’s fun.” Bentley shrugs, exaggerating it with lifting his hands in surrender.

“How about we go play outside instead, yeah?” Ashlyn suggests, “We can go run around and stuff.”

“Okay!” Bentley screams, nearly throwing himself out of Ashlyn’s arms as he tries to run away. Ashlyn quickly sets him down.

“You need to go outside more.” Ashlyn laughs, throwing a napkin ball at Chris.

“I try!” Chris calls out behind her as she walks outside.

Chris is a great father to Bentley and his wife Paloma is just as great. Lately Chris and Paloma have been super busy with work that they haven’t been able to spend much time outside like the outdoorsy type of family the Harris’s are.

Fortunately having Ashlyn as an aunt made up for the missing pieces. If Chris and Paloma needed someone to watch Bentley, Ashlyn was there to save the day. She would take him to work and hang with him while she worked. She even had a little set up for Bentley to play with building blocks or if he wanted to jump around there was a small hoop on the wall so he could mess around and shoot hoops.

During routine checks, Bentley would walk around with Ashlyn and watch everyone train. Like Ashlyn, he picked up soccer and would go play with some of the older guys and girls after they were finished training.  As long as her nephew was having fun, she was. For Ashlyn, making her family happy is what makes her happy.

Ashlyn was spaced out, “watching” Bentley play. There was a chance. He took it. Bentley picked up the soccer ball he was kicking and chucked it at his aunt. Ashlyn was startled. She jumped and looked around until her eyes landed on her laughing nephew.

“Did you just throw that ball at me?” Ashlyn asks, pointing her index finger to herself. She watches as Bentley just shrugs before he skips off towards the ball. “Liar!” Ashlyn exclaims with a laugh. She quickly scoops him up and runs around her mom’s backyard with him.

“Dinner is ready!” Bentley hears his grandma yell.

“Auntie Ashlyn! Grandma said dinner is ready!” Bentley says excitedly, trying to get out of Ashlyn’s arms.

“Fine I’ll let you go but I’m going to get you back you little booger.” Ashlyn laughed, poking his sides before he ran inside. Ashlyn is walking inside when everyone is already at the table.

Once she sits down, their family connects their hands around the table. Her mom looks up and gets Ashlyn’s attention.

“Ashlyn, pray.” Her mom tells her.

“But mama!” Ashlyn whines.

“Ashlyn Michelle,” Her mom starts but Ashlyn cuts her off before she can finish.

“Alright, alright I’m praying!” She says. Ashlyn looks around, bows her head then closes her eyes. She throws out a quick prayer and her mom thanks her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, mama.” Ashlyn tells her.

For the rest of dinner, all of them talked and laughed. Chris was telling funny stories about his buddies from work. Paloma was telling stories about how Chris is at home. Bentley was insanely lost but he stayed around the table to laugh along with his parents stories. Ashlyn was listening, ignoring her phone vibrating

“Auntie Ashlyn,” Bentley asks from his seat.  Ashlyn pulled her attention away from her mom and set it on her nephew.

“Yes dude?” She asks, taking a sip of her water.

“Did the thing with that soccer player work?” He asks, shoving more rice in his mouth. Ashlyn just stares at Bentley with an insane amount of confusion written all over her face.

“I think he is referring to Ali Krieger, Ash.” Her dad tells her.

“Oh you mean Ms. Krieger?” She asks, fixing Bentley’s hair when he nods quickly. “Everything went as planned. You’ll probably see her around my work a few times when you go in with me.” Ashlyn smiled. Bentley’s face brightened up.

“Really?” He perks into sitting up position, looking at his aunt with excitement in his eyes.

“Yeah man, she’s really nice so who knows, maybe she’ll even show you some soccer moves.” Ashlyn laughs.

“How did it go with her?” Ashlyn’s mom asks.

“It went really well. Ali is really nice.” Ashlyn thinks back to when she was caught doing a fist pump and heel click. Ali’s laugh was the cutest sound she has ever heard and totally worth the embarrassment.

“First name basis I see,” Chris winks, nudging his sister’s side.

“Oh shut up, Chris.” Ashlyn flicks some food at him, laughing but slightly bugged that she missed.

“Oh come on, you’re blushing!” Chris points out.

“Ohh, auntie Ashlyn do you like her?” Bentley shouts from his seat.

“Bentley, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Ashlyn whines, “I don’t even know her!”

“You knew her enough to give her your number.” Chris says. That catches Ashlyn off guard, how could he possibly know that.

“I agree with daddy.” Ashlyn looks hears laughter. She looks over to see her mom and dad laughing at the turn of events.

“Mom,” Ashlyn winces, “Tell him to stop.”

“You are such a baby.” Her mom says, still laughing.

“A baby that you love.” Ashlyn says, crossing her arms. “Chris, how do you even know that I gave Ali my number?”

“Have you not checked your phone at all?” He asks, somewhat surprised. “I glanced over when your phone stopped vibrating on the table and all see a missed call from a random number then a text popped up saying it was Ali.”

“One, did she really?” Ashlyn sits up and leans forward. “Two, you totally just invaded my privacy.” Ashlyn pinches his arm.

“Ouch! Geez woman, cut your nails!” Chris shrieks out in pain.

“They are, you’re just a chicken.” Ashlyn laughs.

* * *

 

Ashlyn woke up the Sunday morning a little too early for her liking. It was 7:00 AM, this was the last day of her weekend where she could sleep in, but she didn’t. Instead Ashlyn decided to get out of bed and go for a run.

She threw on her sweater, compression pants with shorts on and her running shoes.  She left her phone behind on her kitchen counter and left. When she walked outside, she took in a deep breath. She loved the smell of air in the morning. She breathed in deep, let it out slowly then started her run.

Ashlyn ran for about an hour or so, running 4 miles. The moment she went back inside her house, she pulled off her sweater and b-lined it straight to the fridge for a cold water.  Ashlyn’s legs were killing her. She hadn’t ran four miles in a long time so man, did it kill her today.

Sunday is her usual, go grocery shopping and relax inside her house day. She took a quick shower to wash off all her sweat. Ashlyn was midway done with getting dressed when she heard her phone go off. She ran out to the kitchen in a sports bra and jeans  to grab her phone and made her way back into her room. There was a text from Ali.

**_Hey sorry to bother you, but I found out that I’ll be free all week since I have a week off from the national team. Since I don’t have to meet up with my club team yet, could we plan the photo shoot for this week?_ **

Ashlyn finished putting her hair in a tight bun. She picked up her phone, hit call and put the phone to her ear. It rang a couple of times before she heard a perky, happy voice through the receiver.

“Hey Ashlyn, what’s up?” Ali asked, there was a hint of nervousness in her voice, but Ash never noticed. Ashlyn was too busy being nervous. Ali had answered before she realized she called. It was too late for Ashlyn to hang up.  “Hello?” Ali asks again.

“Oh um sorry. I just got your text.” Ashlyn stopped talking, freezing up again.

“And?” Ali chuckled, smiling to herself. She was proud that she got the one and only Ashlyn Harris to freeze up.

“I was wondering if you were free to meet up for coffee and um, yeah.” Ashlyn answers awkwardly with a small laugh.

“Sure, where at?” Ali was ecstatic right now.

“Does the coffee shop on fifth sound good?” Ashlyn asks, chomping on her lip. She didn’t even notice that her heart rate had sped up, palms getting sweaty from the butterflies.

“That sounds perfect,” Ali answers. Ali had gotten a call from her agent this morning and debated for the past two hours when would be a nice time to text Ashlyn. In all honesty, she was afraid that she was bugging Ashlyn, despite the fact that she is a business partner.

“Sweet, meet in 30?” Ashlyn questions, checking her watch.

“Yup, I’ll be there. See you soon.” Ali replies.

“See you.” Ashlyn responds, hanging up and tries to contain her emotions, it didn’t work. Ashlyn jumped in the air, internally screaming and pumped her arm.

“Don’t act stupid this time, Harris.” She reminds herself before she walks off to get ready.

* * *

 

Ali walked inside the coffee shop with her journal and pen. She was a few minutes late but Ashlyn didn’t mind. Ali looked around until she spotted Ashlyn looking out of the window. She walked over and took of her jacket.

“Hey, sorry I’m a bit late.” Ali apologizes as she sets her jacket down on her chair.

“No biggie, um do you know what you want to drink?” Ashlyn smiled sweetly, standing from her seat.

“A regular coffee is fine.” Ali tells her.

“Any cream or sugar in there?” Ashlyn , fixes her flannel while she waits.

“Yes please,” Ali smiled, Ashlyn returned it before she went to order their coffees. Ali pulled out her journal and pen. She started writing in it while Ashlyn waited for their drinks.

“Coffee for the lovely lady,” Ashlyn says, gently placing their drinks on the table when she returns.

“Thank you,” Ali laughs at the comment.

“Be careful it’s hot. Don’t want you to burn your tongue now do you?” Ashlyn chuckles, both taking a sip. Ironically, Ashlyn burned her tongue and Ali did not. Ali realized this when she heard a faint wince come from the blonde in front of her.

“You just burned your tongue didn’t you?” Ali stares.

“Yes,” Ashlyn answers, causing the both of them to laugh.

“Smooth, Harris.” Ali shakes her head and takes another sip of coffee.

“Being smooth around you is a bit of a challenge lately.” Ashlyn says, putting down her coffee. The sudden burst of confidence surprised her.

“Wow, so there is something Ashlyn Harris isn’t perfect at?” Ali says sarcastically.

“Don’t worry; I’ll master it one day. I’ll prove it to you.” Ashlyn winks. Both girls held each other’s intense gaze until Ali cleared her throat and glanced down at her journal, trying to hide her blushing.

“So, um about the phone call this morning,” She says, regrettably breaking the moment between them.

“Oh yes, so I can have the media group of my company ready the shoot for tomorrow if you’d like or we can ready it any day that works for you.” Ashlyn responds, taking another sip.

“Tomorrow is fine, but if you need to push it back then any time this week would be great as long as it’s this week.” Ali says, warming her hands with her coffee.

“Tomorrow would be fine. I will contact the media group after this and we can have you come in at um, 10:30 AM? It’ll give us a few hours to set everything up and make sure everything is perfect for the lovely, Ali Krieger.” Ashlyn pulls out her journal from her messenger bag and writes it down. Ali does the same in her journal and circles it.

“Sounds great, do I need to bring anything?” Ali asked.

“Nothing I can think of. The media group will provide everything. Mainly, I just need you.” Ashlyn says, watching Ali bite on her pen in thought as she stares down at her journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I genuinely hope all is going well for you. Talk to me if you have any questions or just want a new friend. I could always use some new friends and meet amazing new people! :) THE USWNT IS COMING TO CALIFORNIA FOR A GAME IN MAY AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO BUT MY SISTER FREAKIN BAILED ON GIVING ME A RIDE BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T CARE TO LISTEN WHEN I TRY TO SPEND TIME AND TALK TO HER SO I AM PRETTY SURE I AM NOT GOING NOW. That's my rant for today. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :D


	6. Beach Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for not posting. super busy but i'm definitely going to try to make A LOT more time to update you all with chapters for both stories.

Ashlyn went inside the main building of her work with her nephews arms wrapped around her neck. It was early from him to be up but not too early. They arrived at the office around 7:30 in the morning. Bentley half awake in her arms as she carried him, her bags and his bags. He was going to stay the night tonight. It was a last moment thing this morning when Chris and Paloma had asked if she could watch him. Of course, being the rad aunt that she is, she said yes. Despite having to rush over to her brothers house and take a cranky Bentley to work, the day was going pretty well.

"Hi Ms. Harris, you have the nephew today?" a lady in her mid thirties who worked as a Concegerie at the office.

"Yes I do, Patricia. We are going to have an aunt and nephew day." Ashlyn answered with her dimpled grin. 

"How fun. Have a wonderful day, Ms. Harris." 

"You too, Patricia. Thank you for all your work here." Ashlyn nodded once before walking to the elevator.

 It would be a while before Ali showed up for her photo shoot. Ashlyn already apologized for the late notice to the media group. They brushed it off knowing that it's only business. Honestly, everyone who worked in the company wouldn't have cared if it was 3:00 AM, the day of the photo shoot if Ashlyn had texted them about Ali coming to the company. Everyone who worked in the company loved Ashlyn to pieces. They loved her personality, her humor, and how much she genuinely cared and worried about taking care of them as employees.

 Ashlyn walked into her office and laid Bentley down on the small two seat couch she has for him. The office was huge. Of course it was professional so if anyone came in it didn't look like there was stuff for a 3 year old inside. Little did anyone know, Ashlyn had a small set up for Bentley inside that she was able to put away when he wasn't there.

 "Auntie?" Bentley mumbles from the couch.

 "yeah buddy? Are you okay?" She asks, signing onto her laptop.

 "Can I have my juice please?" He asks sweetly, rubbing his droopy eyes.

 Ashlyn grabbed his sippy cup. She sat down on the edge and handed it over. "You going to try to sleep more little man?" Ashlyn asks, fixing his hair.

 "yes, is that okay?"  

 "yes it is. Not for too long though. If you sleep too much now you won't be able to sleep for your nap later or tonight at bed time." Ashlyn kisses his head after he nods then makes her way back over to her desk.

 She works quietly on projects and strategies. Soon she glances over to see her nephew sound asleep, snoring softly. Ashlyn quickly pulls out her phone to snap a picture. She sends it in a group chat to Chris and Paloma. About an hour or so later, Ashlyn checks her wrist watch. It's almost 9:00 AM and decides that now is a good time to wake up her nephew. 

"Hey little man, it's time to get up now." She says as she walks over and shakes him slightly.

 "Can I sleep longer?" He whines.

 "Don't you want to go meet Ali Krieger?" Ashlyn persuades. Internally, Ashlyn pats herself on the back when she notices Bentley open his eyes.

 "Do I really?" Ashlyn can tell he is trying to hide his excitement, but it still seeps out.

 "Of course! We just have to change your diaper and clothes unless you want to stay in your shorts and shirt?" Ashlyn picks up his diaper bag.

 "Is my suit in there?" He asks, making himself sit up.

"You know I grabbed your suit dude. I know you like to dress fancy." Ashlyn smiled, she was one for dressing either casual or fancy unless she was working out. There was always Oxfords or Chukka boots thrown into her outfits somehow. Ties were incorporated a lot. Same goes for bow ties. Some how Bentley had picked up on this casual but sometimes classy look too. He liked to dress nice when he came to Ashlyns' work. She didn't care if he wanted to wear sweats or slacks here. She just wanted him to feel comfortable. Ashlyn actually preferred if he were wearing shorts and a tshirt.

 "Can I change back into this when I go play later?" Bentley asks, giving a hopeful look.

 "We wouldn't want you to get your suit dirty when you go play now, would we?" It was a rhetorical question but he still shook his head, causing Ashlyn to giggle.

 "Come on, let's change you real quick."

* * *

 

 10 minutes later, he was all changed and ready. Ashlyn held her empty hand out to him. Her other hand was carrying a folder of files and Bentley's diaper bag so she could change him into comfortable clothes. Ashlyn walked down to the media building with Bentley. She greeted everyone hello until she entered the studio they were going to use for the promo.

 "Good morning, Cynthia, Lucas." She greets. "Say, hi." She tells Bentley.

 "Hello, Cynthia and Lucas." Bentley smiled wide.

 "Aww, I don't think I have meet you before sweetie. What's your name?" Cynthia crouches down to be eye level with him.

 "My name is Bentley," He introduces himself, sticking out his hand.

 "Nice to meet you handsome." Cynthia laughs, shaking his tiny hand.

 "I don't think I've meet you either dude." Lucas smiles, crouching down besides Cynthia.

"Hi," Bentley greets again, moving his hand towards Lucas

 "Nice to meet you." He smiles, grabbing Bentleys and shaking it in a gentle firm shake.

 "Auntie Ash, when is Ali getting here?" Her nephew looks up towards her.

 "In about an hour, we came over here to talk over some plans and watch. Why don't you go sit down?" Ashlyn points to the chair off to the side. While Bentley talks to some of the hair stylists, makeup artists and clothing stylists, Ashlyn went over the photo shoot plans with Cynthia abounded Lucas.

* * *

 

 The next hour zooms by. Vivian knocks, waiting for a 'Come in,' before entering the studio. Vivian is leading both Ali and Nico through the room towards Ashlyn. "Ms. Harris, Ms. Krieger has arrived." She tells Ashlyn.

 Ashlyn turns her head to see Ali in one of her Wild Wolf jackets. She looks beautiful, Ashlyn thinks to herself.  "Thank you Vivian, you're welcome to stay if you don't have anything to do." Ashlyn smiles nicely.

 "Thank you, Ms. Harris." She nods before walking off to the snack tables.

 "Nice to see you again, Ms. Krieger." Ashlyn welcomes.

 "Please Ashlyn, call me Ali." Ali waves her off.

 "My apologies, I forgot." She laughs to herself. Ashlyn and Ali stand their in silence. They both have smiles occupying their lips as they stare at each other. Their small moment is broken when Ashlyn is gently shoved off balance but not hard enough for her to fall to the side.

 "Whoa, who is this speed racer?" Ali asks, laughing at the realization of Bentley running into Ashlyn.

 "Are you, Ms. Krieger?" Bentley steps forward, tripping over his words as she attempts to say Krieger.

 "You can call me Ali." She feels her heart swooning over this adorable little boy. "What's your name?"

 "My name is Bentley." He opens his arms out for a quick embrace.

 "Nice to meet you Bentley," Ali quickly gives him a hug before pulling back.

 "Nice to meet you, Ms-Ms. K- Krieger

 "You can call me, Ali." She squeezes his arm gently, "so handsome, is Ashlyn your mom?"

 "No," He shakes his head, "She's my aunt. Auntie Ashlyn is so rad!" Bentley says proudly.

 "Rad?" Ali asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Auntie Ashlyn taught me that. She also taught me how to play different sports and how to do the peace sign and rock on and a lot more." Ali laughed at how excited the little boy in front of her sounded.

 "Want to go talk with Ashlyn right now?" Ali stood up and held her hand out for the little boy.

 "Sure!" he exclaims before skipping over to her, "Auntie Ashlyn, I was telling Ali about all these cool things you taught me!" he jumps up and down.

"Yeah? Did you enjoy talking to her?" Ashlyn asks, kneeling to fix his bow tie.

"Yeah, she's cool! I like her." Ashlyn looked up at Ali to see her staring off. She thought she wasn't focused on Bentleys words but she smiled and blushed after each thing he told Ashlyn. "I could see why you might like her too." Bentley loudly whispers into Ashlyn ear. Bentley had leaned over and covered his mouth to, "make himself quiet," like they do in the mouths but it obviously didn't work. Ashlyn blushed and Ali heard.

"Why don't you go hang out with Vivian? I'm sure she misses you." Ashlyn gently nudged him away thoroughly embarrassed. She rubs the back of her neck as the soccer player and CEO stand in silence

"He's cute." Ali breaks thesilence awkwardness.

"Thank you."

"How old is he?"

"3 years old. He's going to be 4 in a couple of months." Ashlyn kept her eyes trained to the floor, faint smile at the thought of Bentley growing up. "When did you have him?" Ali asks. That catches Ashlyn attention.

 "Oh! Oh, he isn't mine."Ashlyn laughs, shaking her heard. "Bentley is my nephew. My brother wanted a day with his wife so I took Bentley last minute." Ashlyn explains, she kind of liked the beautiful brunette. She didn't want to ruin any chances by letting her think she had a child.

 "Oh, I'm sorry for assumming." Ali quickly apologizes.

 "It's okay," Ashlyn chuckles, stopping Ali. "People think he's mine all the time so it's okay." Ashlyn looks over to see Cynthia and Lucas wave her over, "I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a second? They need me." Ashlyn smiled apologetically before running off.

"You okay?" Ali hears from behind her. She turns to see Nico examining her to see if she's okay.

"Yeah I'm great. Why?" Ali let's out a deep breath.

"Because you seem all flustered by Hotty McHotHot over there." Nico laughs and teases.

"Oh shut up. You think I like everyone.

* * *

 As Ali was getting ready, Lucas went over all the photo shoot plans while Cynthia tested out all of the equipment. She needed a test subject and Bentley was the first one to step up. Cynthia took a few pictures of him to make sure lighting and the software was working. Each time she adjusted the settings so it would be perfect for when Ali was ready. Bentley was happily messing around with different poses. He even dragged Ashlyn into some pictures. They both posed and made funny faces or smiled. Ashlyn and him would do the Shaka sign or the peace sign. Here and there they would make funny faces and do the rock on sign. They were cute test subjects.

No one noticed as Ali watched the two through her mirror. She tried to stay still when wanting to laugh. Ali fought hard to keep the smile off her face from the adorable vibes coming off the two. Ali thought it was cute that Ashlyn would jump in when Bentley asked her to do something simple like take pictures with him. She tried to focus on the aunt and nephew but there was a certain photographer who was trying to catch her attention.

"You look very beautiful, Ali." Lucas told her, sending a wink and flirty grin her way.

"Thank you," She responded before putting her attention back to Ashlyn.  

Since Ali arrived Lucas had been subtly hitting on her. He was definitely a good looking guy. He is athletic, cleaned up, nice smile on his face, and polite. But in all honesty, Ali wasn't interested. She thought he was cute but she doesn't want to go on a date with him if he asks. Ever since she met Ashlyn, she felt compelled to the blonde. At their coffee meet up, they talked and learned more about one another. Ashlyn had manners and listened. She was respectful. Ali wanted to know more. She wanted to see who Ashlyn is without the CEO title hanging over her head or without her worrying about what conference meeting to plan next for new designs or athletes.

Ali didn't realize it, but Ashlyn was watching her too. Ashlyn is attracted to this girl. Ashlyn knows and sees that this woman is both beautiful inside and out. Jealousy was creeping on her as she watched Lucas flirt with Ali. Of course she wouldn't make a scene of it or show it at work. Of course she wouldn't be upset with him. She wouldn't be unprofessional about things. She would simply let it play out and see what happens. Soon, Ali was done getting dressed and ready. Ashlyn walked over to talk to her.

"Hello, Ali." She says, walking up besides her. Ashlyn could hear Cynthia call for Lucas. He dismisses himself from the two women then goes over to his coworker.

"Hi, Ashlyn." Ali looks at her through the mirror.

"You look very beautiful like always." Ashlyn compliments.

Ali bites her lip, looking down as she blushes, "Thank you," The butterflies are fluttering inside her stomach. Ashlyn heart clenches at shy Ali. So cute, Ashlyn thinks.

"Are you ready to go take pictures?"

"More than," Ali lifts her head to smile through the mirror. She watches as Ashlyn sticks her hand out, palm up.

"You'll be perfect, come on." Ashlyn waits for Ali. She's a little hesitant but complies as she slides her hand into Ashlyn's. Ashlyn helps her out of her chair and walks her to the photo area. Ali thanks her and turns to leave. She stops when she feels a soft hand gently wrap around her arm.

"This might be a little inappropriate considering the time and setting. Um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with Bentley and I after this? I decided to take the rest of the day off so I can hang out with him.  He wants you to go." Ashlyn asks. Ali seems surprised. Her face slightly drops after Ashlyn says Bentley wants her to go instead of herself. Ali recovers quickly but Ashlyn notices and tries to save it, "I want you to go." Ashlyn says.

"Um, sure. I don't have plans after this so I'd love to." Ali lips turned up to a smile. "If you're sure you'd like me to go."

"I'm sure." Ashlyn tells her.

"Okay, I would just need to stop at my place for my swim suit."

"Yeah I have to do the same. Meet us there? Does one sound okay for you?"

"Perfect," Ali replies.

"Sweet, it's a date." Ashlyn responds without thinking. Ali's grin becomes wider as she raises her eyebrows. Ashlyn notices what she says, "I mean, it's not a date. Wait I just, um, it's a date but not really? It's um, it's whatever you want it to be." She rushes out, causing Ali to laugh.

"It's a date,Ashlyn." Ali Winks before walking over. Ashlyn is still in shock. She normally isn't like this towards women she could potentially gain feelings for.

* * *

 

The next couple of hours go by fairly quick. Ashlyn was behind the scene, watching everything. Everything ran smoothly. Every now and then Ali would glance over and wink. Ashlyn would smirk and wink back every time. Lucas started to see the exchanges. He didn't say anything but it was slightly ticking him off. He was really attracted to the brunette but he couldn't blame Ali or Ashlyn for what they feel. Ali is beautiful. It's not surprising to him that people flock towards her.

"I think everything is finished!" Cynthia breathes out. "does it look good?" Lucas begins looking through every picture, making sure it's all cleaned up.

"Perfect, we are done." he finalized.

"Thank you for setting this all up last minute." Ali walks up. She truly appreciated them for working with her busy schedule.

"We are just doing our job." Lucas brushes it off.

"Still, thank you." Ali squeezes their arms then makes her way towards Ashlyn. "So beach date?" Ali asks, biting her lip. She watches Ashlyn check her watch and clench her jaw befote relaxing.

"Yup, well it is 12:30 right now. Would you like to meet at about 1:30 instead? It'll give me some time to do a quick run through then get the little monster handled before we go."

"1:30 is perfect. Let me know where." Ali was giving Ashlyn a tingling feeling her stomach. Ashlyn was swooning harder by the second.

"Rad, see you soon." Ashlyn smiled, she was about to reach forward but hesitated and decided that it was better not to.

"Now I see where Bentley gets it from." Ali Winks with a chuckle then waves and walks to Nico. She was a little disappointed plus curious when she noticed Ashlyn hesitate. What was she going to do?

* * *

 

Later Ali got a call from Ashlyn telling her to meet her at the beach off sunset and that they were already there. Ashlyn made sure to remind Ali to take her time and not rush over to the beach. Ali left as soon as she got off the phone. She grabbed all her bags, jumped into her car and was off.

When she got there, she stood in one place, unable to spot where the two Harris ' were. Ali went with calling Ashlyn, explaining how she couldn't find them. Ashlyn stood up to wave her arm. Once she caught Ali's eye she waved her over and they hung up. Ali went over and said hi. The two embraced each other in a small hug. Ashlyn smelled like the ocean breeze and Ali smelled like coconut after coming out of a shower.

"Thank you for coming." Ashlyn says while hugging Ali.

"Thanks the invite." Ali responds before pulling back. She immediately missed the feeling over Ashlyn ' arms around her.

"My pleasure. I get to hang out with the one and only, Alexandra Krieger." Ashlyn nudged. They laughed.

"And I get to hang out with the one and only, Ashlyn Harris."

"Don't forget me!" Bentley says from below them. Both adults look down to see the little boy looking up with a big smile.

"How could we ever forget you little man!" Ashlyn scooped him up in her arms and tickled him.

"You two are so adorable." Ali laughs as she watches the pair.

"Come on man, let's show her the dimples." Ashlyn and Bentley nod at the same time before looking at Ali and flash her a huge smile. Both of their straight white teeth are showing. Dimples in their cheeks are showing.

"You guys almost look exactly alike." Ali comments as she laughs.

"He gets his good looks from his aunt instead of his father." Ashlyn winks and sets Bentley down.

"Not surprised." Ali flirts causing Ashlyn to hide her blush.

Ali and Ashlyn set up their spots and tan. Both of them are talking about their past. Ashlyn brings up her soccer scholarship at UNC. Ali suddenly remembers her from the games when Penn State played them. They talk about their family and siblings. It was interesting to see how different but how alike they are at the same. They both were the youngest of their siblings. Both had older big brothers. Both were close to their family. Both had either a niece or nephew. They were both from the East  Coast. A lot of facts and stories were being told.

"Do you want to go swim for a bit with us?" Ashlyn looks over to the brunette sunbathing on her left.

"Sure." Ashlyn stands up then helps Ali up. Bentley is running along the shore line trying to skip rocks.

"Give me on second." Ashlyn says. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her new wet suit and surf wax. Ali noticed the surfboard near them earlier but she didn't realize it belonged to Ashlyn. "Can you surf?" Ashlyn asks Ali. She grabs her board and begins waxing it. When she's done she puts her wax back and looks at Ali.

"No, I have never had the chance." Ali answers.

"Do you want to learn?" Ashlyn holds her hand out for the soccer player, who happy slides her hand into Ashlyn. 

"As long as you're my teacher then hell yeah." Ali says, making the both of them laugh. The pair walk over to Bentley and Ashlyn ruffles his hair.

"Hey, you be careful you got it?" Ashlyn kneels down to look at him, "I don't want anything to happy to you dude."

"Yes ma'am." He nods. "Are you going out there?" He asks, staring at Ashlyn surfboard.

"I'm just going to catch a couple of waves before.i come in and throw my favorite kid in the water." Ashlyn laughed.

"N-Not if I tickle you to death first!" Bentley lifts his hands next to his head and begins moving his fingers like he was going to tickle Ashlyn.

"You're next little man " Ashlyn winks, "Listen to Ms. Ali okay? She is going to hang with you."

Ashlyn waits for a nod. She gets up and turns to Ali, "thank you, I won't be too long." Ashlyn squeezed her hand before running into the vast beautiful ocean. She jumped onto her board and swam herself out.

The waves were fairly calm but she was able to catch a nice one coming in. She waited for it to form. Ashlyn perfectly timed the wave and turned herself around, swimming as hard as she could before the initial push. She  popped up on the board and started riding it. Ashlyn turned herself to curve and snap her board at the top of the wave before riding down it. She kept her knees bent to pick up speed. She had enough time and gained enough speed to ride along the wave and snap her board at the top before riding it to a stop.

Ali was in awe while Bentley was cheering with laughter. Ashlyn let herself fall off the board into water. She jumped back onto her stomach so she could swim back to shore. The closer she got, she stopped and got off her board to pick it up and walk up to Ali and Bentley.

"That was really cool!Where did you learn that from?" Ali asked

"I was born in satellite beach, Florida. My family leaves right on the beach so I spent a lot of time surfing, skating, and playing other sports." Ashlyn tells her. "It's a hobby of mine that still sticks with me." Ashlyn chuckles to herself.

"You definitely have to teach me how to surf now."

"Me too!" Bentley shouts below them.

"Of course but only when you're a little bigger okay?" Ashlyn answers.

"Why?" Bentley whines, slamming sand on the ground.

"Hey, don't you dare throw a tantrum on me. You know better." Ashlyn chastised.

"I want to learn how to surf." Bentley pouts, dropping to sit down on the sand and crosses his arms.

"Did I say no?" Ashlyn asks. She gives Ali an apologetic look, who returns with mouthing an, 'it's okay,' back to Ashlyn. Ashlyn moves to sit next to her nephew. Ali thinks it's best to step back for the moment.

"No."

"Exactly. I never said no. I think it would be cool for you to learn but you're still small little man. You can't control waves. You just ride with them. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want one of those bad boys taking you down to where you can't get up. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ashlyn tries to reason, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes." Bentley nods, still pouting.

"Good, come on. Let's hang out with Ms. Ali before we have to leave."

Ali watched as Ashlyn unzip her wetsuit and push it down to rest off her hips. Ali had to look away, cheeks heating up quickly. She didn't want to Ashlyn to see her staring. Ashlyn saw though. She wasn't oblivious to the stares because well, she stared at Ali too. Both women were captivated by one another.

Ali looked down to see Bentley still pouting with his arms crossed. Ali leaned down to whisper a secret plan in his ear. Ashlyn watched intensively, feeling very confused and curious at the same time. Ali stood up again and winked at Ashlyn. Ashlyn smirked looking between Ali and Bentley. Ali whistled, Ashlyn never saw it coming. Bentley jumped up and tackled her. Ashlyn caught him in her arms as she was knocked in her arms. Bentley stuck to the plan by tickling Ashlyn to death. Ali soon jumped in to tickle her. Bentley was laughing while Ashlyn rolled around, screaming with laughter.

"Stop! Enough!" Ashlyn begged within her laughing.

"I don't know! What do you think we should do Bentley?" Ali laughed still not giving up on her tickle attack.

"Don't give in!" Bentley screamed like he was in some sort of spartan war. "This is Sparta!" he exclaimed.

"Bentley! Did your father let you watch 300 again?" Ashlyn lifted her head to stare at him.

"No," He answers, seeing Ashlyn physically sigh, "Mom did." He says, causing Ali to snort in laughter. Ali was already loving this kid. He was nice and funny. Ali was having genuine fun with Ashlyn and Bentley. Something she hasn't had other than with her own family.

"Oh gosh." Ashlyn chuckled. She was trying to catch a breather but failed as Bentley pounced to catch her off guard with his tickling.

"This is Sparta!" Bentley and Ali yell as they tickle Ashlyn.

"I'm going to pee! You guys I'm going to pee if you don't stop!" Ashlyn tried fighting back but she was too weak from the laughter. Ali and Bentley looked over to each other in slight disgust. They nodded to one another then stopped tickling ashlyn. "Oh thank God!" Ashlyn suddenly jumped to her feet so she wouldn't be tickled again.

"You two are trouble as a tag team." Ashlyn shook her head, pointing between the two below her.

"Auntie Ash, I'm hungry." Bentley sighs, rubbing his stomach.

"Come on, I brought us all some lunch." Ali and Bentley stood up to walk over to their stuff. Ashlyn stabbed her surfboard into the sand then sat down to look through the bag she brought. She pulled out three nutella, peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

"PB, nutella and bananas?" Bentley asks, taking the sandwich with a thank you after Ashlyn nods.

"My favorite," Ali says, smiling to Ashlyn, "Thank you." She gently bumps her shoulder into Ashlyn.

"It's my favorite too." Ashlyn smiled at Ali before looking down shyly.

* * *

 

The three all ate and talk on the towels they set out. Bentley finished first so he decided to play in the sand while Ashlyn and Ali talked some more. Ashlyn told her how she was from Florida. She told her how she started surfing. Ali told her how she is from Virginia. Ashlyn asked her about how and why she got in soccer. Ali  happily answered. The two told jokes and laughed. Ali and Ashlyn shared music choices before Bentley got bored with playing in the sand and started dancing along to their music. Ali would change the songs for him while Ashlyn recorded him. Bentley kept trying to pull Ali up to dance but she kept refusing. He wasn't giving up though. He kept tugging on her arm, over and over. Finally Ali got up to dance with him. They were having fun while Ashlyn was laughing as she recorded. Ali helped Bentley dance. Bentley jumped around Ali and vise versa. 

Unfortunately,  the later it got the more tired Bentley became. Soon, he fell asleep around his daily nap time. Ashlyn and Ali decided to call it a day. Ashlyn carried a couple bags along with Bentley, in her arms back to her car. Ali helped with the rest of their bags plus Ashlyn's surf board. Ashlyn wanted to walk Ali to her car but she currently not able to.

"Thank you for helping me." Ashlyn looked over to Ali as they walked up to her car.

"Thank you for inviting me." Ali told her with a smile. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Ashlyn smiled. Ali blushed. Ashlyn took a deep breath then cleared her throat, "Um, I was uh I was wondering if you would like to go out again some time? On a date without kids." Ashlyn breathed out.

"That would be perfect." Ali grinned widely as Ashlyn blushed with a similar but dimpled grin.

"Really?" Ashlyn asks, adjusting Bentley in her arms.

"Really, I would love to go on a date with you again, Ash." Ashlyn raises an eyebrow at the nick name. Ali's eyes go wide, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to call you Ash." She apologizes, biting her lip.

Ashlyn shook her head. She reaches up to hold Ali's chin them gently pulls her lip from between your teeth. "It's perfect." Ashlyn whispers, both noticing how they had progressively gotten closer.

"I had a really great time, Ali." Ashlyn moves her hand to Ali's cheek to rub her thumb along it. Ali relaxed into her touch. "Can you hold on a sec?" Ashlyn asks and Ali nods. Ashlyn quickly opens the door to put Bentley in his seat and buckle him up. She kisses his head before closing the door and face Ali.

"You should go. Get him home for his nap." Ali says softly.

"Okay, but can I ask you something?" Ashlyn asks curiously. Ali nods, looking into Ashlyn's eyes. Ashlyn takes a big step forward so their noses are nearly touching. "Can I kiss you goodbye?"

"Yes," Ali looks at in surprise but blushes. Ashlyn smiled softly. She reaches up with both hands to hold Ali's face in her hands. They close their eyes as they slowly lean in. Their lips graze before Ashlyn deepens it to become a gentle kiss. Ali slightly smiles into the kiss before kissing her back just as delicately. Both of them melt into the kiss. The escalation from the kiss happens so quickly as Ashlyn deepens it. Ali gives in. The kiss is only heated for a minute before they pull back. Both not wanting to rush things.

"Drive home safely." Ashlym breathes out.

"You too," Ali says, resting her forehead against Ashlyn's.

"Goodnight."

"It's the afternoon, Ash." Ali sneaks a quick kiss before walking backwards.

"Well I guess I'll have to text you goodnight later then, Al." Ashlyn tells her.

"See you later." Ali laughs. She blows a kiss before turning around to walk back to car. Ashlyn stares below the waist and melts inside. Her heart races at the though of going on another date with Ali. I guess that's what it's like when you're really digging someone, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better stay rad. I am super bored... if you ever need someone to talk to if you need to get something off your chest or to make a new friend, remember that im always here and yeah. thanks for reading!


	7. Triple Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY HAS BEEN A WONDERFUL WEEKEND SO FAR. PROUD OF THE U.S. and USWNT. 
> 
> i HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL, what it your favorite song and by whom? Answer in the comments because i need some ideas and why not learn more about you all haha. Anyways, enjoy the somewhat long chapter!

For a while now Ashlyn and Ali had been going on dates. They have been on 6 so far. Ashlyn mainly took Ali places but Ali wanted to do something for her as well. Tonight Ali was taking her to this fancy new Vietnamese restaurant. Usually Ali isn't nervous because Ashlyn relaxed her or made her so comfortable in her own skin. Yet this date, is a big one. Ali was going to ask Ashlyn to make it official. They've been dating and hanging out a lot since Ali has been in town. Neither really spent a moment apart from each other unless it was work. Even then, Ali would surprise Ashlyn with lunch because she knew Ashlyn wouldn't stop working to grab a bite to eat.

Ali never really asked a woman to be her girlfriend before. I mean, she's had her select few of relationships. They were either really short or lasted a while to where it would hurt when they broke up. She didn't know much about Ashlyn's past love life. They never really talked about it. Ali hoped Ashlyn would if she says yes tonight.

"Ali, you're shaking in your dress." HAO says from behind her.

"Yeah you're never this nervous." Alex comments.

"I don't want her to say no. It's been like a month or so of dating. I'm nervous if she'll say no because she doesn't want to deal with the distance or me traveling all the time."

"Ali you're freaking yourself out. Try to relax. Have fun." HAO walks up and puts her hands on her shoulders, "You look stunning so go get your girl." Heather and Ali laugh together before she turns Ali around and pushes her towards the door.

"Thank you," Ali blows them both a kiss then leaves.

"Tell us how it goes!" Alex yells before the front door shuts.

* * *

 

Ashlyn was fixing her tie. It was 7:00 PM. Ashlyn had this weird tingling butterfly feeling in her stomach. Something was going to different about tonight. She could sense it. Ashlyn walked away from the mirror. She turned to Whitney and stood there.

"Yay or nay?" Ashlyn asked, running her hands over any crinkles in the outfit.

"You look so great, Ash! She's going to be swooning all night long." Ashlyn blushed, hiding her face as she flattened out her tie.

"I'm nervous Whit." Ashlyn admitted.

"Why?"

"Somethings different about tonight. I just can't tell whether or not it's good or bad." Ashlyn looked up to Whitney. She saw her staring at her.

"I'm sure it's good, Ash."  Whitney got up from her spot on the couch. She helped adjust Ashlyn's tie then patted it. "Relax and have fun okay? You deserve someone like her."

"Am I ready for it though?" Ashlyn drops her head, eyes glued to floor.

Whitney sighs before lifting her best friends head, "Only you know if you're ready. You need to let go of the past, Ashlyn.  Since Ali, I have seen you way happier than you have ever been before. You deserve this. You deserve your shot at happiness. Don't give it up for the past, Ashlyn. You can only go forward." Ashlyn gives her a small smile. Whit squeezes her cheek with with a smile.

"you're the most amazing best friend ever."

"so I've been told." Whit winks, noticing the CEO's eyes watering up, "you better take your chance stud."

"I will." Ashlyn pulls her best friend in for a big bear hug. They pull back when they hear the doorbell ring, "Be home soon. Love you, homie." Ashlyn rushes out, kissing Whit's cheek before running to the front door. Ashlyn takes in a deep breath, fixes her tie then opens the door. Ali was standing there in a red dress that clanged to all the right places. Ashlyn was completely speechless.

“Hey, you look really snazzy.” Ali chuckles while Ashlyn’s staring.

“You look like a goddess.” Ashlyn breathed out.

“Thank you,” Ali blushed, running a hand through her hair.

“Should we go now?” Ashlyn asks. Ali nodded and stepped back.  “Whitney we’re going. Be home later!”

“Bye Ashlyn and Ali!” Whitney yells at the top of her lungs.

“You too Whit!” Ali screams back. Ashlyn shakes her head at the two. She slides her hand into Ali’s, intertwining their fingers before locking the front door. Ali leads them to her car.

“So where are we go?” Ashlyn asks, opening the driver side door open for Ali.

“And they said chivalry was dead,” Ali winks then gets in, “It’s a secret.”

“You’re so lucky that tonight is your turn.” Ashlyn laughs, closing the door for Ali before jogging around to the other side.

Ali took Ashlyn to this fancy thai restaurant. The restaurant had just just opened so it was packed. Luckily, Ali was able to find them a reservation. The entire car ride there, Ali was going over plans for the night. First, dinner. Second, laid back concert at this one bar downtown. Third, night swimming at a country club far past closing hours. Ashlyn was shocked about the late night swimming. She didn’t peg Ali to go against rules even if it was just swimming.

Ali pulled into the valet parking. A teenage boy was walking over when Ashlyn got of the car, towering over him about 5 inches. She held hand up. The boy was intimidated and scared. It made Ashlyn laugh internally. She didn’t mean to scare the poor kid, who was currently staring at her with wide eyes. Ashlyn smirked, walked around, then helped Ali out of the car.The boy was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her signal to walk over. Ashlyn nodded to him. He made his way over, got into the car, and drove off. Ali shook her head at Ashlyn. She witnessed the whole exchange.

“You didn’t need to scare him,” She speaks, wrapping her hand around Ashlyn’s bicep.

“It was an accident. Totally worth it though. Did you see the look on his face?” Ashlyn was cracking up, trying not to bump into anyone as they made their way up to the receptionist.

“Ali Krieger for two please.” Ali makes herself known.

“Did you make a reservation?” The younger woman asks politely.

“Yes for 8:00.” Ali answers. Both women watch the receptionist flip through the book on the podium.

“Here you are,” The lady says. Quickly she grabs two menus and leads them to their table. Ali and Ash follow her. They take their seats in the booth, sitting across from one another. The receptionist carefully places their menus down. “Your server will be right with you.” The younger woman smiles innocently before scurrying back to her post.

“This place is amazing,” Ashlyn comments in awe.

“You think so?” Ali asks, glancing up from her menu. Ashlyn nodded, still taking the place in.

“Hello ladies, i’ll be your server today. Can I get you started on any drinks?” Their waiter was a guy, very handsome. Blue eyes and Brown hair. His name tag said Tyler. He looked like he was in his late twenties.

“I would like a root beer please.” Ashlyn orders.

“And for you?” Tyler turns to Ali. His face instantly lights up.

“Arnold Palmer, please.” Ali orders nicely, noticing his facial expressions.

“Coming right up.” Tyler winks at Ali. Ashlyn just so happened to look up and witness the action.

“That was so unprofessional.” Ashlyn pouts as Tyler walks away. Ashlyn is death glaring towards the back of his retreating figure.

“Ashlyn, stop that.” Ali chuckles, waving her hand in front of Ashlyn’s face.

“What?” Ashlyn places her attention back on Ali, “Oh come on, he was totally flirting with you!”

“Ashlyn he winked! That was all!” Ali laughed at how upset Ashlyn was getting.

“I hate when people look at you the way I look at you.” Ashlyn mutters under her breath as she slouches into her seat.

“Good thing only your stares matter.” Ali still heard what Ashlyn had said. She reached over to hold her hand. Ashlyn is staring at their hands, noting the electricity that ran through her from such a simple touch.

“Here you go,” Tyler comes up and sets down their drinks oblivious to the short moment the two girls are having.

“Are you two ready to order?” Tyler pulls out the notepad and pen from his waist apron. He lifts head to catch Ali press a kiss to the inside of Ashlyn’s palm before setting her hand down. Tyler definitely thought Ali was a beautiful woman. After she was finished dinner, he was going to ask her out. Not anymore now.

“Yes i’ll take the beef pho.” Ali tells him, placing her hand back over Ashlyn’s after closing her menu.

“I’d like the same thing please.” Ashlyn answers, intertwining her fingers with Ali’s.

“Sounds good, let me take these for you.” Tyler sighs, picking up the menus before walking away.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight, Al.” Ashlyn fiddles with Ali’s fingers gently.

“No reason, tonight is meant all for you.” Ali winks, rubbing the back of Ashlyn’s hand with her thumb.

Ashlyn and Ali told each other funny stories from their past while waiting for their food. When their food arrived, they ate in silence, talking about different topics here and there. Ashlyn wanted to know whose concert they were going to but Ali wouldn’t budge. Ali wanted to surprise her. Ashlyn had been bugging to go to this concert for a long time. After dinner, they grabbed their left overs and walked hand in hand to Ali’s car. The teenage boy was waiting for them, Ali’s car ready. Ashlyn thanked the boy, giving him a tip. She opened the door for Ali, helping her in. Ashlyn quickly ran around to the other side and jumped in.

“Off to the concert!” Ashlyn said excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

“You are more excited about this concert than you were about me in this dress.” Ali shook her head teasingly.

“Actually,” Ashlyn turned to her, placing her hand on the inside of Ali’s upper thigh. “I definitely was excited in more ways than one about you in this dress.” Ashlyn whispered seductively in her ear.

“Oh gosh,” Ali says inaudibly, pressing the gas a little more than she should have.

“Slow down babe.” Ashlyn smirks, facing forward once again. _You still got it Harris._

* * *

 

Ashlyn and Ali were inside the bar. Ali with her club soda in her hand and Ashlyn with a beer in her own. To Ashlyn was excited was an understatement. Ashlyn was fucking ecstatic about this concert. Ali knew a lot about her. They were comfortable with each other and Ali learned more about Ashlyn than any one of Ashlyn’s past girlfriends.

“Ali, seriously who is playing tonight?” Ashlyn asked, still not giving up on her persistence.

“Ashlyn will you just be patient? The concert is going to start in a few minutes.” Ali laughs, taking a drink of her soda. “You’re like a kid in a candy shop.”

“Hey, you know how I am when it comes to concerts.”  Ashlyn laughs along with Ali. Neither of them realize how much closer they have gravitated towards one another. Ashlyn leans to her right against the bar countertop. Her beer in her left hand.  Ashlyn is staring at Ali’s lips as she slides her right hand around Ali’s waist to pull her close.

Ashlyn leans in, placing a soft kiss against Ali’s lips. She wraps her arm around Ali’s waist, holding her tight. Ashlyn could feel Ali smile into the kiss. Ashlyn deepens the kiss a bit more, putting her unspoken fear into it.

“Welcome everyone! Sorry for the slight delay but wait no longer! Please give it up for the one and only, BANKS!” Ashlyn quickly wraps up the kiss and pulls away. Immediately after the announcement, she starts cheering. Ashlyn was so happy plus stoked that Ali managed to get BANKS tickets.

“Hello everyone! Please enjoy this song, it’s called Beggin for thread.” Once the song started, Ashlyn held Ali close, listening and dancing to the music with her. If you asked Ashlyn two years ago, she would never have expected to be this happy. She truly felt happiness with Ali. It’s been awhile.

For the rest of the concert, both women danced. Neither of them could say they were having an uneventful time. All they did was dance plus sing to literally all the songs BANKS played. Ashlyn and Ali both loved this group. It was a win-win situation in her part.

* * *

 

“ALI!” Ashlyn yelled, loud enough for Ali to hear yet not loud enough for anyone but Ali to hear.

“Seriously, are you really scared right now?” Ali looked over her shoulder to Ashlyn.

“Pfft, no.” Ashlyn scoffed. Secretly, her heart was racing. It’s a lame reason because she’s done worse. Maybe it’s because all Ashlyn wants is to impress Ali.

“Then get in here with me!” Ali yelled at the same volume Ashlyn did moments before. Ashlyn groaned, checking to see if anyone was around then hopped the fence. Ashlyn landed swiftly, chasing after Ali.

“Is the water warm?” Ashlyn was walking up behind Ali. She couldn’t help but stare at the woman in front of her. Ashlyn taken aback at how perfect Ali is. Ashlyn could already feel how deep she was in with Ali. That scared her. Ashlyn has always been afraid of commitment. Obviously, if she had the choice she wouldn’t focus on being so committed to someone right now. But damn, Ali has sucked her in and Ashlyn does not want Ali to let her go. They were both falling hard for one another. Ashlyn wanted her and only her. It was early to feel this but she couldn’t help it. As deathly terrified as she was, Ashlyn needed this girl. So far Ashlyn only had eyes for her. Yet her past was slowly haunting her again. She wanted to let it go before welcoming her future with Ali. By God was she going to make sure she welcomed it.

“Stop being a loser and just get in the water.” Ali took off her heels off and tossed them aside but not too far away just incase they needed to run.

“Ali your dress!” Ashlyn shouted loud enough for only her to hear as Ali dove into the pool. When Ali surfaced Ashlyn was glaring at her.

“Why are you mean mugging me right now?” Ali laughed, pushing her hair back.

“You’re bad you know that?” Ashlyn shook her head with a playful smile.

“You like it,” Ali winked before swimming towards the edge of the pool. “Get in Ash.” Ali commanded. Ashlyn quickly stripped off her blazer and tie. She pulled off her oxfords, tossed them near Ali’s shoes then dove in over Ali.

“Holy crap it’s cold, Alex!” Ashlyn complained when she surfaced.

“Stop your whining,” Ali scoffed playfully, “Just swim around, you get used to it.”

“Mm, I think I have a better idea.” Ashlyn swam towards Ali, trapping her to the pool wall. She put her hands next to Ali’s head, gripping the pool edge as she rested her body against Ali’s. Ali instinctively wrapped her legs around Ashlyn’s waist, pulling her closer with them. Ali didn’t want to worry about having to float so much so she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, letting her and the water hold her up.

Ashlyn moved them closer against the wall to where Ali’s back was against the cold tile. She leaned down and moved Ali’s dress a bit off her shoulder, allowing herself to kiss up it to her neck. Ashlyn placed soft, ghostly kisses upwards until her lips hit Ali’s jaw. She slightly nipped at her jaw then kissed up to her lips. When she reached there, Ali’s lips were waiting, instantly crushing her in a deep sensual kiss. Neither of them could hold back anymore. Ali mindlessly bucked her hips upwards, grinding her center against Ashlyn’s through her pants. Ashlyn instantaneously moaned, loudly. Ali pulled back, their eyes meeting. Ashlyn’s were dark with hunger and want.

Ashlyn stared intensely into the dark brown eyes in front of her. Neither woman stopped moving their hips. Both of them meeting up with each upwards roll, grinding slowly. The two leaned into for another kiss when a flashlight shone through the dark. They abruptly pulled back.

“Hey! You two shouldn’t be in here!” The deep voice growled. They couldn’t see the face behind the voice. Mystery guard was hiding behind the brightness of the flashlight. Ashlyn swiftly jumped out of the pool, rapidly plucking Ali from it after.

Despite the safety precautions, both women ran for their belongings. Ashlyn picked  removed everything off the ground. She held it all in one hand, reaching back to grab Ali’s hand behind her. Ali caught up with Ashlyn, tugging her to the gate. Ashlyn threw their stuff over the gate; she helped Ali up first since she had the dress on. Once Ali was over, she caught their items and waited for Ashlyn, who came tumbling down seconds after. Ali and Ashlyn were snickering and hollering with laughter.

“Wait, I have towels in the back.” Ali skipped over to the trunk to grab the two towels she brought. Ashlyn held the door open for her before running around and getting into the passenger side. When inside, Ali handed her a towel and put their stuff in the backseat of the car.

“Mystery guard has terrible timing,” Ashlyn chuckled, drying off her face then hair.

“Tell me about it,” Ali lifted her hips and set down her towel to sit on.

“Truthfully, I wish he didn’t show up.” Ashlyn leaned over, turning Ali’s head to her so she could place the kiss she rightfully owed Ali.

“Do you now?” Ali beamed, kissing Ashlyn back with just as much want.

“I do. It would have been really hot to take you right then and there. No care in the world. Only if you wanted me to.”  Ashlyn grazed her lips along Ali’s jaw.

“No way would I be able to say no.” Ali responded, moving her head so she could catch Ashlyn’s lips. They kissed once more before Ali pulled back. “Come on, it’s one A.M., I need to take you home.”

“Yes ma’am.” Ashlyn saluted causing Ali to laugh.

The drive back to Ashlyn’s was peaceful. Ali reached over to hold Ashlyn’s hand. Ashlyn stole glances here and there with Ali. Of course Ali caught her staring every single time. Ali kissed Ashlyn’s hand when they pulled up to her house. Ashlyn unbuckled herself. Ali lightly squeezed her hand, letting her know she wanted her to stay back for a moment.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Ali appreciated Ashlyn being a trooper through this long night.

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you? Tonight was amazing Ali.”

“May I ask you something?” Ali moved her eyes to their hands, rubbing her thumb against the back of Ashlyn’s hand.

“Only if you keep those beautiful brown eyes looking at me.”  Ali made eye contact with Ashlyn. She noticed the nervousness glint in her eyes. Ashlyn looked concerned.  “Hey, you can talk to me you know that?” Ashlyn told her. Ali nodded in acknowledgement.

“So um,” Ali took a deep breath, keep her eyes trained on the hazel ones in front of her. “We have been going on dates a lot lately. We have been spending a lot of time together and all.”

“Which has been great by the way,” Ashlyn winked, Ali blushed. She felt a new wave of confidence hit her when she saw Ashlyn smile.

“Ashlyn, I want to be able to call you mine. Will you uh, will you be my girlfriend?” Ali blurted out. Ashlyn just sat there in shock. She knew this was coming. Whitney even knew this was coming… but for some reason she didn’t answer.

“Um.” Those two letters seemed to be the only words she was able to muster up.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Ali tried again. Her confidence was deflating. Any hope Ali had was slowly shrinking. Ali was so certain that Ashlyn would say yes right away. She didn’t know what she did wrong. Ali thought they were really hitting it off.

“Can I have time to think?” Ashlyn dropped gaze, not wanting to look in Ali’s eyes filled with pain. She knew she should have said yes, but her past was haunting her. Her past was still there, teasing her. It was hanging over her head and she just wanted to let it go. She didn’t to be scared or hesitant with Ali… yet she was showing she was and she was regretting it.

“Um, y-yeah. Of course. I’ll call you.” Ali answered, pain evident in her voice. Ashlyn eyes met hers, apology written within them. Ali couldn’t bear to look at her in that moment. She was going to give Ashlyn time. Maybe there was something she didn’t know that Ashlyn needed to deal with. Ali wasn’t going to let her go that easily. Minus well give her space then push it to where it results in pushing Ashlyn away completely.

“Goodnight Ali, tell me when you get home safely.” Ashlyn leaned over to place a kiss on Ali’s cheek. Ali could feel the burning sensation in every place Ashlyn kissed tonight.

“Night,” Ali replied, buckling herself back up. Ali was looking forward, knowing Ashlyn was still in her car staring at her. Ashlyn sighed, stepping out of the car. She closed it and walked up to her front door of her house. Ali started her car, mentally replaying their conversation. She was stuck. Ashlyn looked back to Ali, she waved and Ali just nodded with a sad smile. Ashlyn entered her home, closing the door behind her. She dropped forehead against the door with a small thud. Ali dropped her head in defeat against her steering wheel before shaking everything off and headed home.

_What a turn of events_ , they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to comment your answer or comment what you think of the story. I love your feedback.


	8. Please Read, Locking Stories

 Hey everyone! So I decided to lock all of my stories. Of course you are still able to read them but you will need to create an account. Either way, they'll still be on here but you'll just need  an account. It isn't too shabby. Anyways, sorry for all the guest readers but yeah, I'm locking my stories in a day or so and after I'll be updating them. Thank you and I'm sorry once again!


	9. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!! An explanation (if you haven't read it) for why i WAS going to look my story is in the notes of the last chapter Souls and Ghosts in my story Sign Love. You can go read that to see what i had to say. If you already read it then, ENJOY THE CHAPTER. SORRY IT'S NOT TOO LONG BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANK YOU :)

Ashlyn was trying to throw herself into her work after the date a couple of nights ago. All she could think about was, _why didn’t she just say yes?_ Now she is terrified that she might have lost her chance of being with Ali. Ashlyn didn’t want that. Ashlyn wanted Ali…but how do you let yourself fall for someone so easily after you got your heart crushed the last time you did? Ashlyn wasn’t ever one to sleep around.  Ashlyn was in it to win when it came to relationships. She didn’t do that I date you for a month and that’s all kind of crap. She was in it for the long haul every time until both parties agreed it was just better to split.

Ashlyn was on the phone with those on the company board. You see, Ashlyn has gone through a lot. She was never one to dismiss mental disorders such as anxiety or depression and such. She felt that it was important to bring attention to things like that and more. Ashlyn wasn’t one to brush stuff like that off. So when a board member wants to decline her chance of donating to a company that helps people who struggle with such issues, she gets furious.

“No! No I will not decline to donate!” Ashlyn was pacing her office, yelling into her phone.

“We don’t think it’s a good decision to donate.” A member tells her.

“Do you know who I am? I am Ashlyn fucking Harris. I am the CEO and founder of this company! I could have you replaced by the time you pull your head out of your ass and decide to donate! So I suggest you write up a check for a 100,00 dollars and donate it to the company I told you to write it up for! No, I don’t give a shit if it’s a bad investment! That isn’t why I am donating!” Ashlyn screams, even more furious.

Ashlyn is too busy screaming that she doesn’t hear her best friend walk into her office.

“Listen here, I’ll write the check up by myself and in the meantime you people in the board better start clearing your desk because you are fired!” Ashlyn yells in finesse. She angrily hangs up and slams her phone on her desk.

“Brutal,” Whitney comments from the doorway.

“What do you want?” Ashlyn snaps, not realizing who it is.

“I brought you lunch asshole now calm down.” Whitney retaliates. Ashlyn looks up slightly puzzled until her eyes land on Whitney.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Ashlyn apologized, walking over to Whitney.

“What’s going on in your head, Harris?” Whitney asks, holding out the bags of Chinese food.

“I majorly fucked up the other night with Ali. I haven’t talked to her since. I have tried to call and text but she keeps ignoring me. Pretty sure I just fired the entire board committee for my company out of spite.” Ashlyn grabs the bags of food, sets them on her coffee table and plops down on the couch.

“First off, I’ll reconsider hiring the board committee. Of course it is up to you since you created the company but firing out of anger is unprofessional and unfair, Ash.” Whitney points out, grabbing her take out box of food.

“I know. I know. I screwed that up. I’ll have Vivian call them later to schedule a meeting with them. Hey, but they did have a wrong. They think people with mental disabilities is some sort of fucking product. Some investment that isn’t good for this company. They are more than that, Whit. They are humans. I dealt with some of the things some of them deal with. How can I let board members try to dehumanize them to nothing but some publicity scheme or investment that’s nothing but a way to earn money?” Ashlyn tries to level with her.

“Well, you do have a point there but, I say give them a second chance or at least figure out a way to handle this situation better because that was really bad.” Whitney reasons.

“I know, I will have a meeting with them later today. Right now I just want to eat.” Ashlyn grabs her container and chopsticks.

“So are you going to talk to Ali any time soon or what?” Whitney blurts out, staring at the CEO in front of her.

“Get right to the point, I see.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes, taking a bite of her food. “I have been trying to get a hold of her but she is ignoring me. I messed up so bad Whit. What if I lost my chance? I don’t even know if I did since she won’t answer me but I am starting to feel like it.” Ashlyn dropped her head, now instead of eating she is playing with her food.

“Look, I think you are forgetting I am her teammate. I’ll talk to her okay? She’s still in D.C. training with the Spirit. I’ll stop by and try to get her to talk to you before I go back to New York.” She leans over and pats Ashlyn’s knee.

“Don’t give up, Ash. We all make mistakes. You just have to explain why you thought you weren’t ready.” Whitney said.

For the rest of the day, those words replay in Ashlyn’s head.

_You just have to explain why you thought you weren’t ready._

* * *

 

Ashlyn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was so insanely stressed. It’s not easy being a CEO. Ashlyn was sitting in front of the board committee, listening to every one of them explain themselves. Ashlyn was going to cut them slack. She has never been like this before and she wasn’t going to start now. She wasn’t going to fire them  but she was going to give them a warning.

“Alright look, none of you are fired.” Ashlyn stood to her feet, fixing her tie.

“None of you have to go home and worry about not having a job. Please, just do your work to the best of your ability. Listen to where my side of things is coming from. Take this as a warning. I have never wanted to seem like some corrupt business person. I definitely don’t want to start today. Please, I ask of you all to help this company flourish and continue to grow. The way I acted early was unacceptable, for that I apologize. Meredith, can you please write the check up for the donation amount I told you. As for the rest of you, take the rest of the day off. Go be with your families. We have all been stressed out a lot more than usual lately. Once again, I am sorry for my anger towards you all. Have a nice evening.” Ashlyn threw them a salute and walked out of the conference room.

She just wanted to go home. When she got to her office, she shut down everything. Unplugged the items that didn’t need to be plugged in. Ashlyn grabbed her suit jacket, put it on then grabbed her messenger bag and locked her office door before leaving the building. Ashlyn was looking through her phone, texting back her brother and parents.

Ashlyn’s eyes were planted to her phone as she walked up to her jeep. It wasn’t until she got closer and head the clearing of a throat did she look up. Ali was leaning against her car. Finally, she came to talk to Ashlyn.

“Ali,” Ashlyn breathed out, losing her breath as her heart swelled at the sight of Ali in her practice gear.

“Hey.” Ali greeted, arms and legs crossed.

“What are you doing here?” Ashlyn took a step closer. Ali didn’t move. That’s a good sign, isn’t it?

“Whitney came by training today. She told me about what happened at work today. Also, she convinced me to come by here and listen to you.” Ali explains, her eyes averting to her cleats.

“Um, do you want to come over? We can talk over dinner?” Ashlyn took the few steps closer to where they were only inches apart.

“I’d like that.” Ali admits, still looking at her cleats. _Fuck it,_ Ashlyn thought. She reached forward, sliding her hands around Ali’s waist to her lower back. Ali tensed but still allowed Ashlyn to touch her. Ashlyn felt her tense up but she didn’t want to let go. She missed Ali’s touch. Ashlyn pulled Ali a bit closer, closing the space between them. She reached up, gently grabbed Ali’s chin and lifted her head.

“Thank you for agreeing.” Ashlyn wandered her eyes around Ali’s face. “I really am falling for you, Alex.”

“Save it for dinner, okay?” Ali put her hands on Ashlyn’s chest, kissing her cheek before gently pushing Ashlyn off of her. “I’ll see you there.” Ali turned to walk back to her car.

“Wait!” Ashlyn stopped her. Ali paused, back still to the CEO. “Y-yours or mine?” Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck.

“Yours.” Ali answered then continued walking to her car. In all honesty, she was dreading the conversation. She didn’t want to talk about how they basically dry humped in a country club pool all the way to the point where Ashlyn rejected Ali.

* * *

 

Ali went home to get showered and dressed. She didn’t expect tonight to be fancy at all so she wore compression pants and her PSU long sleeve t-shirt with loose Nikes.  Ali thought bringing some dessert would be cool so she made homemade chocolate chip cookies. Ali walked up to the front door and knocked. Ashlyn rushed to it, flattening out the front of her t-shirt before opening the door.

“Hey, perfect timing I just finished cooking.” Ashlyn welcomed, moving out of the way.

Ali stepped inside and smiled sweetly, “It seems really good.” Ali complimented.

“Thank you, i made um steak, brown rice and salad.” Ashlyn closed and locked the door then led the defender to her dining room table. The plates were just made. The table was just set. Whitney was out shopping so she could give Ashlyn and Ali some time before she had to go back and pack her clothes.

Ashlyn pulled out Ali’s seat for her. Ali thanked her, sat down then waited for Ashlyn to sit. There were a couple of glasses a wine on the table. One cup for each of them. If Ashlyn was going to open up tonight she was going to need a little bit of liquid encouragement.

“Eat up,” Ashlyn rubbed her hands together, causing Ali to chuckle.

The two ate in silence. Only conversation to be spoken when was they told each other about how their day went but nothing else. They didn’t talk much after that. Ashlyn finished first, taking her plate to the sink. Ali finished a few minutes after that. Ashlyn took her plate to the sink then went back to drink more wine. Ali took a sip of her wine before setting it down, fingers still playing with the cup.

“I want to apologize.” Ashlyn spoke up. Ali didn’t look at her though. Her attention was mainly focused on her cup.

“Al,” Ashlyn hesitantly reached forward, slowly slipping her hand into Ali’s. Ali let go of the cup with one hand so she could intertwine their fingers. “I want nothing more than to be able to call you mine and for you to call me yours. I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend.”

“But,” Ali cut her off. Her eyes were still trained on the wine.

“But I thought I needed time to think because I needed to let go of the past. My mind told me I hadn’t let it go. It told me that my past was still haunting me. Up until I got out of your car the other night, I realized that I did let it go but I let the thought of my past still being there actually haunt me. I was scared because last time, it never worked out the way it was supposed to. Now I know why.” Ashlyn scooted closer, turning Ali’s head towards her.

“Alex, I am falling so damn hard for you. I always drew the line when it came to clients but you, gosh you fucking sucked me in so fast the day you came in to sign with us. When we met up for coffee, for some reason I considered that our first date. I just, I knew I couldn’t get enough of you. I really like you Ali. I am just scared that I am so afraid or that I have so much baggage to where you can’t handle us and it ends up not working out.”

“What baggage, Ash? What is so bad that I won’t be able to stick around to deal with?” Ali leaned closer, her faces inches from Ashlyn’s.

“My last girlfriend was really my ex fiancé.” Ashlyn finally admitted. She looked down at their hands, running her thumb along the back of Ali’s knuckles. “We fell in love during college. We were supposed to get married, excel in our careers, and start a family. We were supposed to have the whole shebang. At least I felt like that until I went to meet up with a few of the people who are on the board now. We were still trying to get the company on the ground. I didn’t realize I was so busy and neglecting my fiancé because I was never home that she cheated with my best friend Aaron.” Ashlyn explained, looking up at Ali.

“What happened?” Ali brought Ashlyn’s knuckles to her lips.

“Michelle was constantly at home at nights while I was still at meetings on ways to get my company out there. I was constantly meeting with Marketers and Advertisers on Wednesday’s. It would always run late. I was so buried into work that I didn’t think twice about how my fiancé was doing or what she was doing. I rarely called to check up on her. I never asked if she needed anything. It was almost like she was there to just be someone I was coming home to because it was comfortable to act like a couple with her. It was nice to go to bed with someone but never wake up with because I would wake up early to get back at it again. After a while I was showing less and less affection.  I was barely home.” Ashlyn searched Ali’s face to see if she was still paying attention. Ali nodded, urging her to continue.

“Anyways, like I said, Wednesday’s I was always home later than usual. One night, the night we finally found the way to get my company known, I picked up roses and Michelle’s favorite take out to surprise her. When I got home, I saw Aaron’s car in my parking spot. I thought it was because he just wanted to hang out or needed to talk. I didn’t think anything of it. It was normal for him to be over a lot.” Ashlyn dropped her eyes again.

“Well,” Ashlyn let out a shaky breath. Ali kissed her hands once again to let her know it was okay. “I went inside checked the living room and no one was there. I went down to the entertainment room, no one was there. Dining room, kitchen, no one there. I began to yell out to them. I walked into the kitchen, set the roses on the counter. I walked into the dining room, set the food down. I was wondering where they were. I thought maybe they’re in the pool and would come in if I yelled louder so I did. I waited a couple seconds until I saw something gleam in the corner of my eye. I examined where it came from off the table. It was Michelle’s engagement ring. For some reason, that’s what made everything click. She never took it off, not even to shower.” Ashlyn rubbed her ring finger, remembering what it felt like to have her engagement ring there.

“Everything made sense. Late night phone calls. More distance between us. Less communication. Aaron constantly telling me to get my shit together. When I saw the ring, I shook my head not wanting to believe it all. I kept saying no as I ran up the stairs. I sprinted to our room. I couldn’t hear anything from outside the door. I took a deep breath to prepare myself then burst through the door. They didn’t even notice that I had walked into the room. They were still fucking going. My heart dropped to the floor, completely shattered. I remember her screaming his name. I just stood there. She was on her stomach and he was behind her, just pounding into her. Finally, what they were doing caused me to snap and I charged at him. I pulled him off of her and slammed him against the wall. Michelle was yelling at me to let him go but I just shoved my arm deeper against his throat as I held him there.” Ashlyn rubbed her face, trying to push back tears. It all still stung.

“You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.” Ali placed her hand on her knee, comforting her. Ashlyn shook her head.

“No, I need to if I want to be with you.” Ashlyn made eye contact with Ali. “Anyways uh, I kept him pinned to the wall as Michelle kept screaming. Finally I just decked him in the face. I threw on the floor and started landing punch after punch. It didn’t last for too long because Michelle ran over and grabbed me. But, his eye was swollen shut and his nose and lip were bleeding. I tugged my arms free from Michelle then we got into it. Obviously I didn’t hit her. I couldn’t ever do that to anyone even though I was hitting my best friend. We were yelling back and forth. I asked her why him. Why did she have to fuck my best friend of all people? Mostly, why did he fuck my fiancé out of every other girl he could have? He knew. He knew we were supposed to get married. The fact he didn’t care destroyed me. The fact she couldn’t just sit me down and talk to me destroyed me. Michelle blamed it all on me. Everything was my fault. Luckily, I was able to stop yelling because I began to sob into my hands. I took a few steps away from her so I was leaning against the open door. My crying somehow calmed my anger down. Then I looked over Aaron, kind of weird to be looking there, but I realized he wasn’t wearing a condom. I looked at Michelle incredulously, that’s when she realized it too. She realized I figured more information out.” Ashlyn shook her head.

“Michelle admitted that it wasn’t the first time they slept together and it wasn’t the first time they didn’t use a condom. They were sleeping together for months behind my back. They NEVER used a condom. Never. Michelle could have gotten pregnant. Michelle tried to apologize after I looked at her. She tried to walk up to me but I ran out of the room. I left that house so fast. I didn’t go home until the next day. Michelle and I talked. For some psycho reason we decided to try to see if we could move past it and see if we could repair everything since the wedding was only a couple months away. For a month we were actually doing better. We fell back into our old selves. Yet, it was always there. Every time I walked into our room, my demeanor would change. I tried to spend more time with her outside of the house because I didn’t want to stay in. All I could think about at night was how many different areas of the house did they hook up at. How intimate they were. It wouldn’t leave my mind. After that month, I came home early. Michelle was making us dinner. She was acting off again. We were eating silently then she slid something in a napkin my way. I unraveled it to find a pregnancy test and her engagement ring inside of it. Michelle was pregnant with his child and she was leaving me for him. I didn’t fight it. I was already slipping with her. There was no recovery even if we did pretend for the month that nothing happened. That weekend, Aaron came over to move Michelle’s stuff out. That weekend I canceled everything wedding related. By the end of the next month, I moved out into my own apartment and dove back into being a workaholic. 3 years later, here I am.”

“Ash, I am so sorry.” Ali pulled Ashlyn into a bone crushing hug. She didn’t want to let this blonde go. _How could anyone do that to her?_

“It’s okay, Al. It really is. I have forgiven Michelle. I forgave Aaron. We still don’t speak but I let them go. I never was involved with anyone after though. I attempted but it was never a success to where I would date them. Not until you showed up. You are so much different from everyone else. You are so much better. Ali, i never told anyone about Michelle until you. That is why I wanted time to think. I didn’t know how to tell you because I know I am going to be scared as heck but it’s worth it. You are worth it. I want you to be my girlfriend Alex. So bad. I want you to be mine. Michelle is the past. You are my present and I am so insanely happy about that. I am so happy to feel like for once, everything is meshing well together.” Ashlyn reached up, cupping Ali’s cheeks.

“Alexandra Krieger, I don’t know what our future will look like but I do know what I want our present to be like. I want you to be my girlfriend. I felt like I lost you Al. I don’t want to feel like that every again. I don’t want to see the hurt I made you feel, in your ever again. I don’t want you to feel pain like that again. So will you allow me to be able to do super cute shit with you and make you dinner and cuddle and listen to music with in the morning so we can dance in our underwear and t-shirts while you pour me coffee and I cook us breakfast? Will you allow me to kiss you in every single spot on your body to show you how much I love everything about you? Will you allow me to call you my girlfriend?” Ashlyn looked in Ali’s eyes.

“Hell yes.” Ali whispered.

“Will you allow-“ Ashlyn couldn’t finish her sentence because Ali smashed her lips into Ashlyn’s, trying to claim her as hers within the deep, passionate kiss.

“No more talking.” Ali said, leaning back in to catch Ashlyn’s lips again. Ashlyn smiled into the kiss. _I got her. I’m not letting you go Ali. Never again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm this chapter was a little eh for me but hopefully you liked it. I'll try my best to update soon and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and what not haha. Let me know what you think.


End file.
